HOLD ME, THRILL ME, KISS ME, KILL ME
by Tashgan
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, wie wir ihn kennen und lieben. Arrogant, gemein, mächtig, sexy und absolut unwiderstehlich. Warning: das Ding hat RRating verdient
1. Kapitel 1 Das Spiel beginnt

**HOLD ME............THRILL ME...........KISS ME..............KILL ME**

**By Tashgan**

**Disclaimer: Lucius Malfoy, wie wir ihn kennen (und lieben). Arrogant, gemein, mächtig, sexy und absolut unwiderstehlich.**

**WARNING: explizit language/violence/rape. Wer mit etwas härterem Sex nix am Hut hat........da geht's raus.**

**An alle anderen: viel Spaß *evilgrins***

**Ach ja, noch was:**

**Alles HP-mäßige gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdien absolut nix damit.**

****************************************************************************************

**Kapitel 1**

Obwohl es eine Vollmond-Nacht war, zeichneten sich die Umrisse des hochherrschaftlichen Hauses, auch als Malfoy-Manor bekannt, nur schemenhaft gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel ab. Das Gemäuer aus schwarz-grauem Stein wirkte selbst bei Tageslicht düster und abweisend, bei Nacht jedoch kam es einem noch weit bedrohlicher vor und man hielt sich freiwillig davon fern.

Nicht zuletzt wegen des furchteinflößenden Rufs, den der Herr dieses Hauses gemeinhin hatte.

Doch nicht alle ließen sich davon abschrecken.

Als der Mond gerade wieder hinter einer Wolke hervorkam, flimmerte auf dem Weg dicht beim Schloss auf einmal die Luft und eine, in einen Kapuzenumhang gehüllte, Gestalt erschien wie von Geisterhand. Flink huschte die Gestalt auf das Gebäude zu und verschwand in den Schatten, die das Gemäuer trotz des hellen Mondlichts warf.

Es war eine dieser Nächte, in denen Lucius Malfoy mal wieder keinen Schlaf fand. Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett herum. Irgendetwas hielt ihn wach und nach einer Weile gab er es auf und sprang mit einem Unmutslaut aus dem Bett.

Er warf sich einen Morgenrock aus dunkelgrünem Brokat über und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, dann wollte er die Zeit wenigstens dazu nutzen, um noch ein paar Dinge in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu erledigen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin beschlich ihn ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, das er jedoch nicht richtig einordnen konnte und deshalb ignorierte er es. Zumal er ansonsten auch kein Zutrauen zu seiner Intuition hatte und sich lieber auf seinen Verstand verließ.

Die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer war aus gutem Grund verschlossen. Lucius wollte nicht, dass jemand in seiner Abwesenheit dort herumstöberte, da er einige wertvolle Dinge dort aufbewahrte und natürlich auch einige Geheimnisse, die niemanden außer ihm etwas angingen.

Er zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und wollte die Tür aufsperren als er überrascht registrierte, dass sie unverschlossen war.

Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er es selbst vielleicht versäumt hatte, doch das wies er schnell von sich. So nachlässig war er nicht.

Also stimmte hier etwas ganz und gar nicht.

Energisch stieß er die Tür auf, betrat den Raum und schaltete das Licht an. Nur um eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt vorzufinden, die gerade dabei war, sich die Taschen mit Galleonen voll zustopfen, die er in einer Schublade seines Schreibtischs aufbewahrte.

Lucius brauchte eine Sekunde um wirklich zu begreifen, dass es tatsächlich jemand gewagt hatte, in sein Haus einzubrechen. So etwas hatte er nicht für möglich gehalten, genügte sein Ruf doch eigentlich völlig, um ungebetene Besucher fernzuhalten.

Gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich stumm dafür, seinen Zauberstab im Schlafzimmer liegen lassen zu haben. Hätte er ihn jetzt gehabt, er hätte den impertinenten Einbrecher in Sekundenbruchteilen in Staub verwandelt.

Aber auch ohne Zauberstab würde der gemeine Dieb niemals ungestraft sein Haus verlassen, dachte Lucius wütend und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Die Gestalt war überrascht zusammengezuckt, als das Licht aufgeflammt war. Lucius konnte nichts von dem Gesicht erkennen, da der lange Kapuzenmantel den größten Teil davon verdeckte und der Einbrecher darüber hinaus auch noch eine Maske zu tragen schien.

Als Lucius jetzt auf ihn zustürmte wirbelte die Gestalt herum und wollte in Richtung der Fensterflügel flüchten, die auf einen Balkon führten, doch Lucius war schneller.

Er bekam eine Hand des Einbrechers zu fassen und gedachte nicht, diese so schnell wieder loszulassen.

„Ha, hab ich dich mieser kleiner Dieb. Du kommst mir nicht ungeschoren davon" knurrte Lucius triumphierend.

Doch er hätte nicht so siegessicher sein sollen, denn die Gestalt wehrte sich heftig und ehe er es sich versah, hatte Lucius nur noch einen schwarzen Lederhandschuh in der Hand.

Wutentbrannt schleuderte Lucius den Handschuh zur Seite.

Der Einbrecher stieß die Fenster auf und rannte auf den Balkon hinaus.

Lucius konnte über soviel Dummheit nur den Kopf schütteln. Der Balkon befand sich im zweiten Stockwerk. Viel zu hoch um unverletzt hinunterspringen zu können. Der Dieb saß also auf dem Balkon in der Falle.

Ein teuflisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, folgte Lucius dem Dieb auf den Balkon. Doch das Lächeln gefror als er gerade noch sah, wie die Gestalt über die Brüstung sprang und sicher in den Ästen einer riesigen Eiche landete, die nahe am Haus stand.

Wütend und fasziniert zugleich beobachtete er, wie die Gestalt sich mit akrobatischer Leichtigkeit von einem Ast zum andern hangelte und nach kürzester Zeit auf dem Boden angekommen war. Sie rannte noch ein Stück vom Haus weg und blieb dann stehen.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Warum war der Dieb auf einmal stehen geblieben? Doch dann holte er überrascht Luft, als die Gestalt verschwamm und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwunden war.

Appariert, kam ihm in den Sinn.

Der Einbrecher war also kein gewöhnlicher Muggel gewesen, sondern ein Magier. Das machte die Angelegenheit noch etwas pikanter.

Ein Muggeleinbrecher wäre zu dumm um sich darüber im klaren zu sein, welcher Gefahr er sich aussetzte, wenn er in Malfoy Manor einbrach. Hingegen jeder Magier kannte die Macht von Lucius Malfoy und die meisten fürchteten ihn so sehr, dass niemand, der bei klarem Verstand war oder nicht den Wunsch hegte, eines äußerst schmerzhaften Todes zu sterben, auf den Gedanken kam, hier einzubrechen.

Der Verdacht, dass es sich bei dem Dieb um einen Magier gehandelt haben musste, erhärtete sich noch als Lucius feststellte, was entwendet worden war.

Es fehlten ungefähr 300 Galleonen, die Lucius aber gleichgültig waren, denn er war reich genug um diese Summe als lapidar anzusehen.

Ganz und gar nicht lapidar war allerdings der Verlust der anderen Dinge, die gestohlen worden waren.

Außer dem Geld fehlte noch ein Saphir-Ring, der einem berühmten Vorfahren der Malfoy-Dynastie gehört hatte. Ein mächtiger Hexer, der zur Zeit von Elisabeth der 1ten von England gelebt hatte. Nicht dass Lucius den Ring jemals getragen hätte. Der Saphir hatte die Größe eines Taubeneis und der Ring war auch ansonsten viel zu protzig. Aber, er war ein altes Erbstück und den Verlust nahm Lucius persönlich.

Schlimmer war allerdings, dass auch das goldene Amulett fehlte, das er neben dem Ring, dem Geld und noch einigen anderen wertvollen Gegenständen in einem Geheimfach seines Schreibtischs aufbewahrt hatte. Das Amulett war sehr alt; es stammte aus der Inkazeit und hatte magische Kräfte, was es unter Hexern sehr wertvoll machte.

Was Lucius jedoch am allermeisten aufregte, war der Umstand, dass auch das Ellarium gestohlen worden war. Der Verlust dieses Buches war nicht wieder wett zu machen.

Das Ellarium war uralt, voll von schwärzester Magie und in den richtigen Händen eine unglaublich gefährliche Waffe. Leider war es in einer alten, fast schon vergessenen Geheimsprache verfasst, sodass es Lucius bis jetzt noch nicht gelungen war, es richtig zu nutzen. Es gab nur noch zwei Exemplare auf der Welt. Eines davon hatte Lucius bis zu dieser unglückseligen Nacht besessen, das andere war in Lord Voldemorts Besitz und mit dessen Verschwinden vor 12 Jahren verloren gegangen.

Lucius hatte das Ellarium, geschützt durch einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber, im obersten Fach des Bücherschranks hier in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufbewahrt.

Das war keine Nachlässigkeit, sondern wohldurchdachtes Kalkül. Wer kam schon darauf, dass ein derart unermesslich wertvolles Buch einfach so in einem Bücherregal aufbewahrt wurde.

Der Einbrecher war anscheinend klüger als gut für ihn war, hatte er das Buch doch trotz des Schutzzaubers gefunden. Lucius vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Diebstahl um eine Auftragsarbeit gehandelt haben musste, denn es war nur wenigen bekannt, dass er das Ellarium besaß. Und es waren noch einige andere wertvolle Dinge hier im Raum, die jedoch verschmäht worden waren.

Lucius war sehr erbost über den Verlust, doch er würde den Schuldigen finden, daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Schließlich kannte er Mittel und Wege dafür.

Früher oder später würde ihm der Dieb ins Netz gehen und Lucius malte sich jetzt schon aus, wie er ihm genüsslich und sehr langsam das Lebenslicht auslöschen würde.

Gedankenversunken saß Lucius lange im Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sein Blick blieb immer wieder an dem schwarzen Lederhandschuh hängen, den er dem Dieb abgenommen hatte.

Dieses Stück abgeschabtes schwarzes Leder würde ihm helfen, den gemeinen Dieb dingfest zu machen. Tja, nicht jedes Verbrechen konnte fehlerlos ablaufen und der Verlust des Handschuhs mit den darin zu findenden Fingerabdrücken würde das Schicksal des Einbrechers besiegeln.

Eingetaucht in diese erfreulichen Gedanken übermannte Lucius irgendwann doch die Müdigkeit und er schlief mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht in seinem Sessel ein.

******to be continued*******

Noch ne kleine Anmerkung der Autorin:

Ja, ja nicht meckern. Ich weiß, dass im ersten Kapitel noch nicht viel passiert ist. Und dass auch noch kein Sex drin war. Nur Geduld.

Die Story hat mehrere Kapitel (ist bereits komplett geschrieben) und ich werde alle paar Tage ein neues uploaden.

Und klar..... über reveiws würd ich mich sehr freuen.


	2. Kapitel 2 Reflektionen

**HOLD ME............THRILL ME...........KISS ME..............KILL ME**

**By Tashgan**

**.....und hier geht es weiter im Text.... nämlich mit Kapitel 2**

**Viel Spaß damit.**

**Ach ja, noch was:**

**Alles HP-mäßige gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdien absolut nix damit.**

****************************************************************************************

**Kapitel 2**

Andernorts, genauer gesagt in London, war jemand sehr froh, gerade noch einmal davongekommen zu sein.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Rhea wieder zu Atem gekommen war und sich das Zittern in ihren Gliedern gelegt hatte.

Dann legte sie den Rucksack mit den erbeuteten Habseeligkeiten zur Seite, schlüpfte erleichtert aufseufzend aus dem Umhang und nahm die Gesichtsmaske ab.

Nachdem sie sich auch von ihren Stiefeln, dem schwarzen Catsuit und ihrer Unterwäsche befreit hatte, stand sie lange unter der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser genießerisch über ihren Körper laufen.

Ihre überstürzte Flucht aus dem Manor hatte ihr ein paar schmerzhafte Prellungen eingebracht. Normalerweise hätte sie diesen Sprung in den Baum eigentlich unbeschadet hinter sich bringen sollen, hatte sie doch eine sehr gute Ausbildung als Flugakrobat genossen.

Zachary wäre gar nicht zufrieden mit ihr, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, wie dilettantisch sie sich angestellt hatte.

Versonnen schmunzelnd musste sie an ihren strengen, aber auch überaus charmanten Lehrer denken, der sich damals in Paris einer verängstigten 17-Jährigen angenommen und aus Rhea eine begabte Hochseilartistin und begnadete Einbrecherin gemacht hatte.

Zachary Blane, ihr Mentor, ihr Freund. Doch irgendwie war er ihr immer ein wenig fremd geblieben. Irgendetwas Undurchschaubares war an ihm, etwas, was ihn von anderen Menschen unterschied. Rhea war nie hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen. Er allerdings auch nicht hinter ihres. Sie hatte ihm erfolgreich verheimlicht, dass sie magische Kräfte besaß.

Zwei wundervolle Jahre hatten Rhea und Zachary miteinander gelebt und gearbeitet, bis sich ihre Wege wieder trennten. Nicht ganz freiwillig, wenn man es genau nahm. Eines Tages war eine Hundertschaft Polizisten angerückt und hatte den erstaunten Zachary wegen Mordes verhaftet. Rhea kam gerade von einer kleinen Shoppingtour zurück, als er abgeführt wurde. Hilflos hatte sie sich hinter einer Mauer versteckt, unfähig ihm helfen zu können. Dafür hatte sie zuviel Angst davor, selbst verhaftet zu werden. Als die Polizei weg war, hatte sie eilends ihre Habe zusammengepackt und war verschwunden, hatte Frankreich den Rücken gekehrt.

Das alles lag jetzt schon über 10 Jahre zurück. Manchmal fragte sie sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden war. Sie hatte gehört, dass es ihm gelungen war, während eines Gefangenentransports zu fliehen. Seither hatte sie aber nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört.

Sie selbst war in den letzten Jahren viel herumgereist, hatte es nirgendwo sonderlich lange ausgehalten. Von ihren Diebeszügen konnte sie mehr als gut leben. Zachary war ein exzellenter Lehrer gewesen, nicht nur was die Akrobatik anging sondern auch das Diebeshandwerk, und ihre eigenen magischen Kräfte waren natürlich auch überaus nützlich. Kein noch so ausgeklügeltes Muggel-Sicherheits-System, das vor ihr sicher war.

Vor etwa 3 Jahren dann aber wurde sie ihres Nomadendaseins überdrüssig und sah sich nach einer festen Bleibe um. Letztendlich war sie hier in London gelandet.

Von den erbeuteten Reichtümern hatte sie sich diese riesige, luxuriöse Loftwohnung direkt am Themse-Ufer gekauft und sich häuslich niedergelassen.

Dass sie immer noch hier war, lag nicht zuletzt auch an Jake. Sie hatte Jake interessanterweise bei einem Raubzug kennen gelernt. Sie lachten beide heute noch herzlich darüber, welchem Zufall es zu verdanken war, dass sie beide zur gleichen Zeit, in der gleichen Nacht in das selbe Haus eingestiegen waren.

Nach einer kurzen Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten sie sich geeinigt, die Beute unter sich aufzuteilen. Aus dem Zusammentreffen hatte sich zuerst eine rein geschäftliche Beziehung entwickelt. Rhea lehnte es ab, gemeinsam mit Jake zu arbeiten. Ihre Methoden unterschieden sich deutlich von seinen und sie wollte natürlich nicht, dass er dahinter kam, dass sie in Wahrheit eine Hexe war. Aber Jake hatte die besseren Kontakte zu den Hehlern und gegen einen kleinen Bonus war er bereit, Rheas Diebesgut mehr als lohnend zu versilbern.

Unter Dieben war ein derartiges Vertrauensverhältnis mehr als ungewöhnlich. Doch Jake war ein echter Gentlemen. Ein Dieb zwar, aber ein Gentlemen.

Darüber hinaus waren sie im Lauf der Zeit dicke Freunde geworden, verband sie beide doch ein ähnliches Schicksal. Genau wie Rhea stand auch Jake vollkommen allein da, hatte keine Familie mehr. Und genau wie Jake fehlte auch Rhea manchmal ein Mensch, an dessen Schulter sie sich anlehnen konnte, mit dem sie reden oder einfach nur zusammen sein konnte.

Es war keine Liebe im Spiel, es war einfach eine innige, herzliche Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Vertraute Seelen.

Sie hatten auch schon ein paar mal miteinander geschlafen, doch das war nicht aus Liebe geschehen, sondern einfach aus dem Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe passiert.

Beide waren sich einig darüber, dass der Sex zwischen ihnen absolut unverbindlich bliebund keine feste Beziehung ihre Freundschaft trüben sollte.

Rhea hatte Jake einen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung geben wollen, doch er hatte lachend abgelehnt. Es würde seiner Diebesehre widersprechen, wenn er sich ganz legal mit einem Schlüssel Zutritt zu ihrer Wohnung verschaffen würde, hatte er erklärt.

Daraufhin hatte sie einen Lachanfall bekommen und das Thema war erledigt. Jake kam und ging, wie es sich für einen Dieb gehörte.

Wenn er Rhea besuchte, brach er einfach in ihre Wohnung ein, und das auf die unterschiedlichste Art und Weise. Er war sogar schon einmal auf der Flussseite an der Fassade hinaufgeklettert. Sie hatte ihn für verrückt erklärt und gemeint, in seinem Alter sollte er nicht mehr solche Klettertouren veranstalten. Jake hatte sich darüber entrüstet, dass sie ihn als alt bezeichnet hatte, doch es war eigentlich auch mehr als Scherz gemeint gewesen. Jake sah man seine 40 Jahre wirklich nicht an. Gut, seine kurzen dunklen Haare lichteten sich immer mehr, doch seine schlanke, muskulöse Gestalt und die hellblauen Augen, in denen immer der Schalk lauerte, ließen ihn jünger aussehen. Seine bevorzugte Kleidung bestand aus verwaschenen Jeans, Turnschuhen und wahlweise T-Shirts oder Karohemden. Elegant kleidete er sich nur, wenn es der Anlass erforderte.

Er hatte ein sympathisches, humorvolles Wesen und Rhea verbrachte ihre Zeit wirklich gern mit ihm.

Er würde später noch vorbeikommen, um die Sachen abzuholen, die sie heute Nacht erbeutet hatte. Bis dahin blieben ihr aber noch ein paar Stunden und die wollte sie dazu nutzen, um noch etwas zu schlafen.

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, warf sie sich ein T-Shirt über und kroch in ihr Bett. Doch sie war hellwach. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem fast missglückten Einbruch zurück. Sie dankte den höheren Mächten dafür, dass es ihr gelungen war zu flüchten, nachdem sie fast erwischt worden wäre.

Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, diesen Einbruch überhaupt durchgeführt zu haben. Nicht dass sie etwas Nervenkitzel bei ihren Exkursionen nicht schätzte. Manchmal stieg sie nur so zum Spaß in Zaubererwohnungen ein, weil ihr der gewisse Kick bei Muggelwohnungen einfach abging. Doch in Malfoy Manor einzubrechen stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

Sie war Lucius Malfoy zwar nie zuvor begegnet, doch auch ihr war sein Ruf wohlbekannt. Und als dann vor ein paar Wochen dieser zwielichtige Mittelsmann mit dem Auftrag an sie herangetreten war, hatte sie zuerst abgelehnt.

Doch die Entlohnung war mehr als sie in einem ganzen Jahr zusammenstehlen konnte. Darüber hinaus stachelte sie ihr eigener Ehrgeiz an, sich an einem derartigen Einbruch zu versuchen, den noch kein anderer zuvor gewagt hatte.

Und gerade weil noch niemals zuvor jemand in Malfoy Manor eingebrochen war, hatte sie den Auftrag letztendlich auch angenommen. Sie dachte sich, dass der Hausherr wohl kaum damit rechnete und es somit ein Leichtes sein würde, einzusteigen, zusammenzupacken und wieder zu verschwinden, bevor einer der mächtigsten Magier der Zaubererwelt dahinter kam, dass sich jemand an seinem Eigentum vergriffen hatte.

Es war auch zuerst alles nach Plan verlaufen. Niemand hatte sie gesehen und der gewünschte Gegenstand war überraschend leicht zu finden gewesen.

Der Auftrag hatte darin bestanden, ein ganz bestimmtes Buch aus dem Manor zu stehlen.

Rhea hatte von dem Mittelsmann ein Medaillon erhalten, das es ihr erleichtern sollte, das Buch zu finden. Dass es aber so einfach war, damit hatte sie dann doch nicht gerechnet.

Sie hatte sich ein Lachen verkneifen müssen, als sie bemerkte, dass das besagte Buch einfach so in einem frei zugänglichen Bücherregal auf sie wartete. Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber, der das Buch schützen sollte,  war kein großes Hindernis.

Natürlich war sie nicht nur wegen des Buchs gekommen. Sie stöberte etwas herum und fand alsbald das Geheimfach in Lucius' Schreibtisch. Darin waren allerlei wertvolle Dinge aufbewahrt, unter Anderem auch ein goldenes Amulett, das sie an sich nahm. Den riesigen Saphir-Ring packte sie kurzerhand auch noch ein. Der Stein würde, aus seiner Fassung gelöst, sehr viel Geld einbringen.

Darüber hinaus füllte sie ihre Taschen noch mit den so großzügig in einer Schublade herumliegenden Galleonen. Das würde ihr Konto bei der Gringots-Bank wieder etwas auffüllen.

Da der Einbruch so kinderleicht gewesen war, hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit etwas schleifen lassen. Und so war sie sehr erschrocken als auf einmal das Licht aufflammte und Lucius Malfoy, in einem äußerst altmodischen Morgenrock, ins Zimmer trat.

Sie hatte wirklich unsägliches Glück, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei zu haben schien, denn sonst wäre es um sie geschehen gewesen.

Dass er allerdings so blitzschnell war, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Es war ein Schock, als er plötzlich ihre Hand zu fassen bekam. Doch ein heftiger Ruck und Lucius hatte nur noch ihren Handschuh in der Hand gehabt.

Da ihr Fluchtweg nun durch seine Anwesenheit versperrt war, blieb Rhea gar nichts anderes übrig, als auf den Balkon zu flüchten. Schnell hatte sie die Entfernung der Brüstung bis zum Baum abgeschätzt und war gesprungen.

Doch das Mondlicht war trügerisch und sie hatte sich leider mit ihrer Einschätzung etwas vertan. So krachte sie unsanft gegen einen Ast und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Schmerzensschrei.

Dann machte sie, dass sie von dem Baum hinunterkam. Bei Lucius Malfoy konnte man nicht sicher sein, was ihm noch einfallen würde um sie aufzuhalten. Als sie schließlich den Boden erreicht hatte, war sie noch ein paar Meter weit gerannt, bis sie endlich innehalten konnte um zu apparieren.

Es war manchmal wirklich überaus nützlich eine Hexe zu sein und durch Apparieren den Tatort sofort verlassen zu können.

Aber erst als sie wieder in ihrer eigenen Wohnung war, senkte sich die ganze Anspannung über sie und sie zitterte erst einmal für eine Weile. Wie durch ein Wunder war sie Lucius Malfoy gerade noch so entkommen. Nicht auszudenken, was er mit ihr angestellt hätte, wenn er es ihm gelungen wäre, sie zu fassen.

So ganz genau wollte sie sich das auch lieber nicht vorstellen. Er war für seine Grausamkeit und Skrupellosigkeit weithin bekannt.

Doch jetzt war es vorüber.

Die Beute würde schon bald den Besitzer wechseln und sie war sicher. Um den bei ihrer Flucht eingebüßten Handschuh machte sie sich nicht sonderlich viel Sorgen. Mister Malfoy würde wohl kaum damit zur Muggel-Polizei gehen um die Fingerabdrücke untersuchen zu lassen. Zumal das auch nutzlos wäre, denn in Muggelakten war Rhea nicht zu finden. In anderen Akten dafür schon. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte, an die sie sich nur äußerst ungern erinnerte.

Irgendwann musste sie dann doch die Müdigkeit übermannt haben, denn sie wurde von Jake aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen.

Wie immer war es ihm ein leichtes gewesen, in ihre Wohnung einzubrechen und jetzt saß er auf der Bettkante und grinste auf sie hinunter.

„Guten Morgen du Murmeltier. War der Bruch so anstrengend, dass du den halben Tag verschlafen musst?" fragte er vergnügt.

„Frag besser nicht" murmelte Rhea und rieb sich die Augen.

Doch dann wurde sie schlagartig hellwach, als er ihr eine goldene Galleone unter die Nase hielt.

„Hast du eine Ahnung aus welchem Jahrhundert die stammen?" fragte er und drehte die Münze zwischen seinen Fingern.

Rhea verfluchte sich dafür, das Geld nicht sofort versteckt zu haben, damit Jake es nicht fand. Sie konnte ihm wohl kaum sagen, dass es sich um Zauberergeld handelte.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Viel wert sind die bestimmt nicht. Ich werde sie behalten und vielleicht irgendwann einschmelzen lassen" antwortete sie und bemühte sich, dabei ganz unbefangen zu wirken.

„Ah, OK. Ist deine Entscheidung" bemerkte Jake und warf ihr die Münze zu.

„Was hast du denn noch so alles mitgehen lassen?" fragte er statt dessen.

„Ach frag doch nicht so scheinheilig. Da du die Münzen bereits gefunden hast, weißt du ganz genau, was noch dabei war" grummelte sie missvergnügt.

Jake schenkte ihr ein entwaffnendes Lächeln und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Das brachte sie natürlich zum Lachen.

Rhea krabbelte aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in eine Jeans und ging zusammen mit Jake hinüber in den Wohnbereich, wo sie den Rucksack auf dem Sessel hatte liegen lassen.

„Hier, das Amulett kannst du sicher recht einfach bei deinen etwas exaltierten Kunstsammlern verkaufen" bemerkte sie und gab ihm den besagten Gegenstand.

„Schon möglich. Wird aber ein Weilchen dauern. So was kann man nicht direkt nach dem Bruch gleich auf den Markt bringen. Ich werde sie noch ein paar Tage bei dir lassen, bis ich den passenden Käufer dafür aufgetrieben habe".

„Ja mach das. Und was hältst du von dem Ring? Der Stein wird doch sicherlich ein hübsches Sümmchen bringen oder?"

Jake begutachtete den Ring mit Kennerblick.

„Himmel, was für ein Klunker. So große und reine Saphire sind sehr selten. Ja, der Stein dürfte wirklich einen ganzen Batzen Geld bringen. Das Dumme ist nur, der richtige Hehler dafür ist erst in 2 Wochen wieder in der Stadt."

„Kein Problem. Ich behalte den Ring solange hier und du holst ihn einfach ab, wenn der Mann wieder da ist".

„Alles klar. Den bestellten Schmöker hast du, wie ich sehe, auch abstauben können. Wann ist noch mal die Übergabe?" fragte Jake, dem Rhea von der Auftragsarbeit erzählt hatte.

„Morgen früh. Und ich bin wirklich froh, das Buch so schnell los zu werden. Hätte mich beinahe den Kopf gekostet".

„WAS? Himmel Rhea, was ist geschehen?" fragte Jake alarmiert.

Rhea erzählte es ihm, verschwieg jedoch alle Details, die die wahre Identität des Hausherrn offenbart hätten.

Jake nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie kurz an sich. Rhea war froh über diese freundschaftliche Geste.

Dann erzählte ihr Jake von einem neuen Projekt, das er eigentlich selbst hatte durchführen wollten. Doch bei der vorherigen Überwachung war herausgekommen, dass Jake nicht imstande war, das Sicherheitssystem zu überlisten. Da er aber wusste, dass Rhea mit so etwas noch nie Probleme gehabt hatte, fragte er sie, ob sie den Job nicht übernehmen wollte.

Die ganze Sache hörte sich verlockend an. Das zukünftige Opfer, ein etwas exzentrischer Geschäftsmann, hielt offenbar nicht viel von Bankkonten, sondern bewahrte einen großen Teil seines liquiden Vermögens in einem Safe in seinem Stadthaus hier in London auf. Eigentlich ein Kinderspiel, wären da nicht die drei voneinander unabhängig operierenden Sicherheitssysteme gewesen und die Wache, die ständig über das Anwesen patrouillierte.

Am kommenden Wochenende würde der Hausherr auf einer Operngala sein und das Haus somit verlassen. Rhea blieben noch 3 Tage für die Vorbereitungen.

Mehr als genug Zeit.

Sie nahm den Job an und nach einer Weile wurden Jake und sie sich auch darüber einig, wer wie viel von der Beute behalten durfte.

Dann machte sich Jake wieder auf den Weg und Rhea begann mit der Observation des Hauses, in das sie am Wochenende einbrechen würde.

Als es soweit war, beschlich sie kurz ein komisches Gefühl, denn es war der erste Bruch nach dem beinahe missglückten Einbruch in Malfoy Manor. Doch Rhea beruhigte sich schnell wieder.

Das war einfach ein Ausrutscher gewesen, der schließlich nicht zur Regel werden musste. Sie war vorher noch nie erwischt worden. Dass Lucius sie überrascht hatte, war einfach Pech gewesen.

Und anscheinend sollte sie recht behalten. Die Sicherheitssysteme waren ein Kinderspiel für Rhea, da ihr mit ihren Zauberstab und ihrer Gabe, direkt in den gewünschten Raum hinein zu apparieren, ganz andere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung standen, als gewöhnlichen Dieben.

Die Beute fiel noch bei weitem reichlicher aus, als Jake und sie angenommen hatten. Sie musste sogar einen Teil der Geldscheinbündel zurücklassen, weil der Platz in der mitgebrachten Tasche nicht ausreichte.

Zum Glück musste sie das Geld nicht weit mit sich herumschleppen, sondern apparierte direkt wieder zurück in ihre Wohnung.

*************to be continued************************

Ja, noch ist es PG 13, was hier abläuft. Die Betonung liegt aber auf _noch_ *ggg*

Gespannt wie es weitergeht?

Keine Angst, das nächste Kapitel folgt in ein paar Tagen.

Und bitte das reviewen nicht vergessen. Danke *zwinker*


	3. Kapitel 3 Ungebetener Besuch

**Und es geht weiter.......**

**_Ungebetener Besuch - Kapitel 3_**

***********************************************************************************************************

Vergnügt vor sich hinpfeifend ließ Rhea die schwere Tasche auf den Boden plumpsen. Dann schlüpfte sie aus dem Kapuzenumhang, den sie bei ihren Raubzügen immer trug und streifte sich die schwarze Satinmaske vom Gesicht.

Wohlig seufzend streckte sie sich und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre kinnlangen, schwarzen Haare.

Sie wollte sich gerade an der kleinen Bar einen Drink einschenken als es ihr mit einem Mal kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Sie war nicht allein. Sie fühlte einen recht unfreundlichen Blick, der sich genau zwischen ihre Schulterblätter zu bohren schien.

Jake konnte es auf keinen Fall sein. Wäre er hier, hätte Rhea kein so komisches Gefühl gehabt.

Sie blieb unschlüssig stehen, wusste nicht genau, was sie tun sollte.

„Guten Abend. Störe ich?" vernahm sie mit einem Mal eine Männerstimme, die ihr vage vertraut vorkam. Die Eiseskälte, die in den wenigen Worten lag, entging ihr nicht.

Instinktiv zog sie die Schultern ein wenig hoch, wappnete sich und drehte sich dann langsam um.

Nur um ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheitet vorzufinden. Denn hier, in einem ihrer schwarzen Ledersessel, saß niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich.

„Oh verdammt. Wie in drei Teufels Namen bist du hier reingekommen?" fragte sie. Die Frage war ziemlich bescheuert, das wusste sie selbst, aber ihr fiel auf die Schnelle nichts besseres ein.

Das sah Lucius offenbar ähnlich denn er schnaubte nur abfällig. Aber dann ließ er sich doch zu einer Erklärung herab.

„Ich nehme an, auf dem gleichen Weg wie du nach deinen Raubzügen in deine Wohnung zurückzukehren pflegst."

Sein eiskalter Blick wanderte über ihren Körper und sie hatte das Gefühl, hier nackt vor ihm zu stehen, obwohl sie ja immer noch vollständig bekleidet war, auch wenn sich der Catsuit hauteng an sie schmiegte.

„Hm, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ein derart ansehnlicher Einbrecher ist, der mich bestohlen hat". Wieder taxierten sie seine hellgrauen Augen, in denen kein Fünkchen Wärme zu sein schien.

Ihr missfiel diese Musterung sehr und nach der ersten Schrecksekunde kam ihr Eigensinn wieder zum Vorschein.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich so anstarrt. Und überhaupt, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so in meine Wohnung reinzuplatzen Lucius?" schnappte sie.

Lucius Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich bei diesen Worten noch etwas stärker.

„Ich bin lediglich hier, um mein Eigentum wiederzuholen, das du mir unvorsichtiger weise entwendet hast. Darüber hinaus schätze ich es überhaupt nicht, von Leuten, die unter meiner Würde sind, mit Vornamen angesprochen zu werden. Halte dich gefälligst daran" kam seine Antwort und seine Stimme troff förmlich vor Arroganz.

Das entlockte ihr nur ein müdes Schnauben.

„Wen glaubst du eigentlich vor dir zu haben, hm? Ich bin keine deiner Dienstboten oder sonst wer, den du herumkommandieren kannst. Merk *_du*_ dir das gefälligst, *_Lucius*_" Sie benutzte absichtlich diese saloppen Worte, denn sein arrogantes Gehabe reizte sie bis aufs Blut und das machte sie unvorsichtig.

Lucius sagte zuerst nichts, sein Blick jedoch sprach Bände.

„Ich sehe schon, ich muss dir zuerst einmal ein paar Manieren beibringen". Seine Stimme war so bedrohlich leise, dass Rhea ihn beinahe nicht verstand.

Er nahm seinen Spazierstock, der neben ihm gelehnt hatte und mit einem kurzen Ruck am Knauf kam sein Zauberstab zum Vorschein. Er richtete ihn gegen Rhea und sagte nur ein einziges Wort.

„Crucio".

Rhea hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er ihr mit einer mit Eisenspitzen gespickten Faust in den Magen geboxt. Mit einem Aufschrei brach sie zusammen und wand sich unter heftigen Schmerzen auf dem Boden wie ein elender Wurm. Natürlich kannte sie die 3 unverzeihlichen Flüche. Und sie hätte eigentlich damit rechnen sollen, dass ein Mann wie Lucius skrupellos genug war und diese auch einsetzte.

Doch dann konnte sie keinen Gedanken mehr fassen, denn die Schmerzen waren einfach überwältigend. Sie begann haltlos zu wimmern und Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis Lucius den Fluch gnädigerweise wieder von ihr nahm. Er wollte sie schließlich nicht sofort umbringen. Vorher wollte er noch in Erfahrung bringen, wo sie das Diebesgut versteckt hatte.

Geduldig wartete er, bis sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und sich schniefend aufsetzte.

„Ist dir jetzt klar, wer hier das Sagen hat, oder brauchst du noch eine weitere Lektion?" fragte er, überaus höflich.

Rhea schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass sie einem Fluch derart hilflos ausgeliefert sein könnte, wie sie es jetzt gerade eben gewesen war.

Und es war sonnenklar, dass Lucius überhaupt keine Gnade kannte und den Fluch sofort wieder gegen sie richten würde, wenn sie auch nur noch ein unbedachtes Wort an ihn richtete.

Ihre Hilflosigkeit missfiel ihr. Rhea war jedoch auch klar, dass sie gegen Lucius derzeit keine Chance hatte. Das beste was sie jetzt tun konnte war mitzuspielen, dann würde er sie bald wieder in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Gut. Dann verrate mir doch bitte, wo du meinen Ring, das Amulett und das Buch versteckt hast. Die Galleonen kannst du meinetwegen behalten; das war sowieso nur Kleingeld".

Es schmerzte Rhea, das Amulett und den Ring wieder an den ursprünglichen Besitzer übergeben zu müssen, denn es widersprach ihrer Diebesehre. Aber ihr Leben wollte sie dafür nun wirklich nicht riskieren.

Und so stand sie schwankend auf, ging zu ihrem Bücherregal hinüber und öffnete eine darin versteckte Geheimkammer.

Sie nahm die gewünschten Gegenstände heraus und legte sie wortlos vor Lucius auf den Tisch.

„Das Buch?" fragte er knapp.

„Ich habe es leider nicht mehr. Es wurde bereits vor 2 Tagen verkauft" erklärte sie matt.

Um Lucius' Auge zuckte es leicht.

„Schlecht für dich. Dann solltest du versuchen, es so schnell wie möglich wieder zu beschaffen, ansonsten wird es dir übel ergehen."

Rhea zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er seine unverhohlene Drohung auch in die Tat umsetzen würde, wenn es ihr nicht gelang, das verflixte Buch wiederzubeschaffen.

„Du hast einen Tag".

Rhea schnappte nach Luft.

„Aber...das ist unmöglich zu schaffen in einem Tag. Ich brauche mehr Zeit und..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn Lucius gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.

Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Automatisch wich sie zurück.

„Ein Tag Rhea. Enttäusche mich nicht".

Dann flimmerte die Luft und Lucius Malfoy war wieder verschwunden.

Nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, verfiel Rhea in emsige Betriebsamkeit. Es musste ihr gelingen, diesen verdammten Mittelsmann aufzutreiben um herauszufinden, wer sein Auftraggeber war. Ohne diese Information war es unmöglich, das Buch wiederzubeschaffen.

Doch es war wie verhext. Keiner hatte den Mann gesehen, keiner schien ihn zu kennen. Sie verbrauchte mehrere Gefallen bei ihrer Suche und selbst ihre besten Verbindungen brachten nichts neues zu Tage.

Die Zeit, zu der sie Lucius wieder heimsuchen würde, rückte unaufhaltsam näher und sie war dem vermaledeiten Buch noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen.

Wütend vor sich hinfluchend stapfte sie in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab. Fast wäre sie mit Lucius zusammengeprallt, der auf einmal vor ihr aufgetaucht war. Sie konnte gerade noch abbremsen und wich dann mehrere Schritte zurück.

Wie auch schon gestern war Lucius ausschließlich in Schwarz gekleidet, ein langer Umhang lag um seine Schultern und der Spazierstock ruhte in seiner rechten Hand.

Er trug seine langen weißblonden Haare offen und einige Strähnen fielen nach vorne über die Schultern. An jedem anderen Mann hätte diese Mähne lächerlich gewirkt, doch Lucius sah einfach fantastisch aus.

Wäre da nicht sein kalter Blick gewesen, der nun wieder auf ihr ruhte.

„Und?" war alles was er sagte.

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte Rhea den Kopf.

„Ich habe es nicht. Du hast mir zu wenig Zeit gegeben" erklärte sie kleinlaut.

„Schlecht, sehr schlecht. Ich denke, du hast dir nicht genug Mühe gegeben" hörte sie Lucius' kalte Worte.

„Doch natürlich habe ich das, aber so einfach ist das nicht, es..." er schnitt ihr wieder mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Du willst mir offenbar immer noch nicht gehorchen, obwohl du bereits den Crucitatus-Fluch zu spüren bekommen hast? Tja, dann muss ich wohl zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen". Und mit diesen Worten zog er wieder seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn gegen Rhea.

„Nein..." erschreckt wich sie noch ein paar Schritte zurück.

Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf Lucius' Gesicht. Es gefiel ihm offenbar, dass sie Angst vor einem weiteren Fluch hatte.

Er hob den Zauberstab und sprach wieder nur ein einziges Wort.

„Imperio".

Rhea hatte mit einem Mal ein leeres, hallendes Gefühl in ihrem Kopf. Es gelang ihr nicht, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Komm her und knie vor mir nieder" befahl ihr Lucius.

Wie von unsichtbaren Fäden dirigiert, machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch dann stockte sie.

Das ganze Ansinnen kam ihr völlig unsinnig vor. Warum sollte sie vor ihm niederknien? Er war doch schließlich kein König oder sonst was.

„Komm her!" wiederholte er, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck.

Seine Worte zerrten an ihr, doch sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie kämpfte dagegen an.

„Komm sofort hier her!!!" ungehalten erhob er seine Stimme etwas.

Rhea ballte die Fäuste, ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper. Mit aller Macht stemmte sie sich gegen seinen Befehl.

„NEIN" brach es aus ihr heraus und sie spürte, wie die Leere aus ihrem Kopf verschwand. Sie hatte den Fluch gebrochen.

Keuchend stand sie da.

Lucius hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. In dieser kleinen Hexe steckte offenbar mehr Macht und Willen, als er geahnt hatte. Nur sehr wenigen gelang es, sich gegen den Imperius-Fluch zur Wehr zu setzten und noch seltener schaffte jemand es, ihn zu brechen.

Rhea gehörte offenbar zu diesen ganz wenigen Ausnahmen. Das machte die Sache etwas komplizierter, doch nicht aussichtslos. Er hatte noch andere Mittel zur Hand um zu erreichen was er wollte.

Lucius ging an Rhea vorbei, nicht ohne ihr einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zuzuwerfen, und machte es sich auf einem der Sessel bequem.

Die ganze Zeit über ließ Rhea ihn nicht aus den Augen. Ihre Körperhaltung verriet deutlich, unter welcher Anspannung sie stand.

Schweigend wartete sie darauf, was er als nächstes tun würde.

„Nun, da du das Buch nicht in der vorgegebenen Zeit finden konntest bedeutet das, du stehst in meiner Schuld. Und ich gedenke, diese bis zur Wiederbeschaffung meines Eigentums von dir einzufordern und zwar wie ich will, wann ich will und wie oft ich will" erklärte er.

Rheas Augen verengten sich. Was meinte er damit? Sie beschloss, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

„Was soll das bedeuten? Und wenn ich mich weigere?" fragte sie deshalb.

„Das bedeutet, dass du dich in einem netten lauschigen Kerker in Askaban wiederfinden wirst, wenn du nicht genau das tust, was ich von dir verlange".

Rhea musste sich bei dem Wort Askaban zwar sehr beherrschen, um nicht zusammenzuzucken, doch wirklich beeindruckt war sie von seiner Drohung nicht.

Doch das änderte sich schlagartig, denn er fügte noch hinzu: „Haben wir uns verstanden...Rhea.....Deschaine?"

Sie erstarrte. Woher zum Teufel kannte er ihren richtigen Namen? Die ganzen Jahre über hatte sie einen Decknamen ‚Delacroix' benutzt und niemand war je hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen.

Das musste nichts bedeuten. Er hatte vielleicht ihren wahren Namen herausgefunden. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er auch über ihre Vergangenheit Bescheid wusste.

Doch ihre Hoffnung zerschlug sich, als er lächelnd zu erzählen begann.

„Rhea Deschaine, jüngste Tochter von Alain und Margot Deschaine. Die Eltern, verhaftet und angeklagt der Konspiration mit Lord Voldemort. Beide unter bis jetzt ungeklärten Umständen bei einem missglückten Fluchtversuch von Askaban ums Leben gekommen. Die Anklage der Mitwisserschaft gegen Rhea Deschaine, die jedoch aus Mangel an Beweisen und auf Grund der Minderjährigkeit der Angeklagten fallen gelassen wurde, ihr aber zwei Nächte Untersuchungshaft in Askaban beschert hatte. Die 17-Jährige, die nach ihrer Freilassung auf mysteriöse Weise gleich nach ihrem Schulabschluss in Beauxbatons verschwunden ist. Stimmt es bis hier her?" fragte er gönnerhaft.

Rhea war unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen denn die dunklen Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit hatten sie eingeholt und drohten nun über ihr zusammenzuschlagen.

Wie konnte er das alles nur herausgefunden haben?

Leider hatten seine Worte vollkommen ausgereicht, um das Grauen, das sie noch immer manchmal in ihren Albträumen heimsuchte, wieder aus seinem Versteck hervortreten zu lassen. Sie hatte die beiden Nächte in Askaban fast nicht überlebt. Nur dem Umstand, dass sie die meiste Zeit über ohnmächtig gewesen war, war zu verdanken, dass sie unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren-Wachen nicht wahnsinnig geworden war. Dennoch, der Aufenthalt in Askaban hatte sie für immer gezeichnet und sie hatte sich geschworen eher zu sterben, als noch einmal auf diese Insel des Irrsinns gebracht zu werden. Deshalb war sie auch geflohen und hatte sich ein Leben unter Muggeln aufgebaut und seither den Kontakt zu anderen Magiern gemieden.

Ihr Geheimnis war gewahrt geblieben. Bis heute.

Da Lucius das alles offenbar wusste, hatte er ein gutes Druckmittel gegen sie in der Hand, gegen das sie nicht das Mindeste entgegensetzen konnte.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort" sagte er und warf ihr einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Ja" hauchte sie matt.

Lucius schenkte ihr ein diabolisches Lächeln.

„Gut. Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Vergiss nicht: du gehörst fortan mir und ich werde mit dir machen, was immer mir beliebt. Solltest du dich widersetzen, nun ja...." er ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch Rhea hatte ihn nur zu gut verstanden.

„Ich habe verstanden" flüsterte sie leise.

Zufrieden nickte Lucius, dann stand er auf, ging zu ihr und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Mit einer behandschuhten Hand strich er ihr ganz leicht am Bogen des Unterkiefers entlang.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder..." flüsterte er, dann flimmerte die Luft und Lucius war verschwunden.

Rhea blieb noch eine ganze Weile reglos stehen, dann wankte sie mit zittrigen Beinen hinüber zu ihrem Bett, brach darauf zusammen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

*********to be continued*******************

**_Na, schon gespannt, was als nächstes passieren wird? Keine Bange, ich spanne euch nicht lange auf die Folter._**

**_Kapitel 4 wird spätestens nächsten Montag (23.02.04) auf ff.net zu finden sein._**

****

**_Ach ja, über reviews freue ich mich natürlich nach wie vor *fg*_**

****


	4. Kapitel 4 Let's Party

**_Und weiter im Text._**

**_Die Handlung verdichtet sich langsam....._**

****

**_Viel Spaß mit:_**

****

**_Let's Party - Kapitel 4_**

*************************************************************************************************

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne weitere Störung.

Jake kam vorbei und sie teilten das erbeutete Geld untereinander auf. Er war so erfreut über den Erfolg, dass er unbedingt zusammen mit Rhea feiern wollte.

Sie hatte zuerst keine rechte Lust dazu, steckte ihr die Begegnung mit Lucius doch immer noch in den Knochen.

Letztendlich ließ sie sich von Jakes Enthusiasmus anstecken und so verabredeten sie sich für ein Dinner in Jamie Oliviers fifteen am Abend.

Es war ein elegantes In-Lokal und Rhea entschied sich für ein geschmackvolles schwarzes Escada-Kleid, das jedoch einen gewagten Ausschnitt hatte.

Als sie gegen 20:00 Uhr im Restaurant eintraf pfiff Jake anerkennend durch die Zähne bei ihrem Anblick. Auch Jake war eine Augenweide heute abend, trug er doch einen schwarzen Armani-Anzug, der ihm sehr gut stand.

Sie lächelte, küsste ihn kurz und setzte sich dann neben ihn an den Tisch. Sie bestellten Champagner und ein mehrgängiges Menü und ließen es sich gut gehen. Nach und nach entspannte sich Rhea und genoss den Abend.

Sie waren jedoch gerade beim Dessert angelangt, als der Klang einer mittlerweile wohlbekannten Stimme sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Oh, nett hier. Darf ich?" sagte Lucius und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf dem freien Stuhl neben Rhea.

„Was wollen Sie hier?" fragte Jake, doch Lucius ignorierte ihn völlig, obwohl er Jake genau gegenübersaß.

„Lass nur Jake" bat ihn Rhea. Sie hatte ihm nichts von Lucius' Heimsuchungen erzählt. Wie hätte sie das auch tun sollen, ohne Dinge zu offenbaren, die Jake nicht wissen durfte.

„Du kennst den Kerl?" fragte Jake etwas pikiert.

„Ja. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so" erwiderte sie.

„Na, na das will ich doch wohl überhört haben" schaltete sich da Lucius ein, der Rhea die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Sie erwiderte nichts. Sie fragte sich nur, was Lucius wohl dazu bewogen hatte, den Fuß in ein Muggel-Lokal zu setzen. Er fiel ja auch gar nicht auf hier in seinem schwarzen Cape, dem Spazierstock mit dem Schlangenknauf und seinen langen weißblonden Haaren.

Jake musterte Lucius und grinste dann.

„Er sieht aus, als hätte er sich Klamotten aus einem Theaterfundus geklaut, oder Rhea?" bemerkte Jake belustigt.

Sie zuckte zusammen und wappnete sich gegen einen Wutanfall seitens Lucius', doch dieser ignorierte Jake immer noch.

Lucius schien nicht im mindesten verärgert über Jakes Worte zu sein, doch ihr entging der Stahl in seinem Blick nicht. Die Gefahr war keineswegs gebannt.

Und als hätte er nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet, wandte Lucius sich mit einem sardonischen Lächeln an sie.

„Willst du mich nicht gebührend begrüßen?" fragte er arglos.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah Lucius fragend an. Doch dann dämmerte ihr, was er von ihr verlangte und sie schnappte empört nach Luft.

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.

Er konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes erwarten, dass sie sich hier mitten im Restaurant derart blamierte, indem sie vor ihm auf die Knie fiel.

„Nein, nein Lucius, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen" keuchte sie.

„So? Kann ich nicht?" kam die Antwort.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Wir werden sehen...".

Lucius wandte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend Jake zu. Er hob die Hand und das Leder seines Handschuhs knirschte, als er die Finger langsam zur Kralle bog.

Jake keuchte auf und griff sich mit beiden Händen an die Kehle. Er begann nach Luft zu schnappen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Rhea registrierte erschreckt, dass Lucius im Begriff war, ihren besten Freund zu erwürgen, ohne ihn dabei auch nur anzufassen.

„Nein, bitte ...lass ihn in Ruhe. Er hat doch gar nichts damit zu tun" flehte sie Lucius an.

„Dann tue, was ich von dir verlangt habe. Und tue es schnell" sagte Lucius.

Rhea warf nochmals einen angstvollen Blick auf Jake, dessen Gesicht bereits puterrot war und der krampfhaft Luft zu holen versuchte.

Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

Sie rutschte von ihrem Stuhl und ging vor Lucius in die Knie, sich der neugierigen Blicke aller Anwesenden nur zu gut bewusst.

Lucius' Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln und er streckte ihr seine Hand hin. Aufseufzend ergriff sie Rhea und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken.

„Gut, sehr gut. Du darfst dich wieder hinsetzen".

Rhea tat wie geheißen und hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass die Quälerei jetzt vorüber sein würde. Doch Lucius machte keinerlei Anstalten, den Griff um Jakes Hals zu lösen.

Sie musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich Jakes Gesicht blau färbte und er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Verdammt, lass ihn los Lucius. Ich habe doch getan, was du verlangt hast. Ist das nicht genug?" rief sie aufgebracht.

„Fürs erste" kam die lapidare Antwort.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu verstreichen, doch dann löste Lucius tatsächlich den Bann über Jake und dieser sackte auf dem Tisch zusammen. Er lebte noch, sein Atem kam flach aber konstant.

Zwischenzeitlich waren einige Leute hinzugekommen. Sogar Jamie Olivier, der Chef des Fifteen war gekommen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Soll ich die Polizei rufen?" fragte er Rhea doch diese winkte ab.

„Nein kein Aufsehen bitte. Aber könnten Sie sich bitte um meinen Freund kümmern? Ich habe hier noch etwas zu klären" bat sie Jamie, der einwilligte. Jake wurde von ein paar Kellnern nach hinten gebracht und versorgt.

Rhea blieb mit Lucius am Tisch zurück.

„Musste das unbedingt sein? Warum hast du Jake fast umgebracht?" fragte Rhea leise.

Lucius' linkes Auge zuckte leicht.

„Was interessiert mich das Leben dieses wertlosen Muggels? Wenn es mir beliebt, lösche ich hier jedem einzelnen das Lebenslicht aus".

Rhea war schockiert über soviel Gefühllosigkeit und rücksichtsloses Verhalten. Lucius war wirklich ein herzloses Ungeheuer.

Sie wandte den Blick ab und seufzte. Rhea hatte lange genug unter Nicht-Magiern gelebt um zu sehen, dass Zauberer nicht automatisch die wertvolleren Menschen waren.

„Sieh mich an" befahl ihr Lucius und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie hob den Blick und begegnete seinen kalten grauen Augen. Den Ausdruck, der darin war, konnte sie nicht deuten.

Lucius beugte sich mit einem Mal zu ihr hinüber und plötzlich fühlte sie seine behandschuhte Hand, die sich auf ihren Schenkel legte. Die Finger wanderten weiter nach oben und sie wollte die Beine zusammenpressen, aber ein Aufblitzen in Lucius' Augen befahl ihr, das zu unterlassen.

Sie spürte, wie seine Hand über ihren Schenkel strich und in dieser Geste lag purer Besitzanspruch. Lucius machte ihr somit unmissverständlich klar, dass sie ihm gehörte und dass er mit ihr machen konnte was immer ihm gefiel.

Wenn sie sich widersetzte, kam sie selbst oder andere zu Schaden, das hatte er heute wieder einmal eindrucksvoll bewiesen.

Lucius schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte und so eisig war, dass sie zu frösteln begann.

Dann war seine Hand fort und er stand auf.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal".

Und dann verließ er das Restaurant, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Niemand hielt ihn auf.

Rhea beglich eilig die Rechnung und verschwand mit Jake, dem es zwischenzeitlich etwas besser ging, auf dem schnellsten Weg vom Ort ihrer Demütigung.

Sie brachte Jake nach Hause und blieb  bei ihm.

Sie wollte um keinen Preis der Welt den Rest der Nacht allein in ihrer Wohnung verbringen.

Am nächsten Morgen jedoch kehrte sie in ihre vier Wände zurück und nahm ihre Nachforschungen nach dem Buch wieder auf.

Je schneller sie es gefunden hatte, desto eher würde dieser ganze Alptraum mit Lucius vorbei sein.

********************to be continued************************

**_Manche werden sich jetzt fragen, warum ich bereits bei diesem Kapitel das Rating der gesamten Story von PG 13 auf R geändert habe._**

**_Natürlich ist noch nicht soo viel schlimmes passiert, aber ich glaube, dass die Sittenwächter des ff.nets was dagegen hätten, dass eine Story unter PG-13 läuft, in der beinahe ein Mensch umgebracht wird._**

**_Klar, ist das Ansichtssache, wie schlimm die Szene im Restaurant ist/war._**

**_Aber in Kapitel 5 werdet ihr schnell merken, warum dich im Summary geschrieben habe, dass die Story nix für Blümchenliebhaber ist._**

**_Lasst euch überraschen._**

**_Kapitel 5 gibt's bereits in 2 Tagen *fg*_**

****


	5. Kapitel 5 Quidditch und andere Spielche...

**_Play the game.....play the game.......play the game......_**

**_…of love….._**

****

**_ups, sorry. Das war der falsche Film, äh Song._**

**_Hier geht's weiter. Und ab hier wird es jetzt endlich richtig pikant. Versprochen. ;-)_**

****

****

**_Quidditch und andere Spielchen - Kapitel 5_**

*************************************************************************************************

Es vergingen einige Tage, in denen nichts geschah.

Rhea verbrachte die Zeit in angespannter Erwartungshaltung, in den Nächten wälzte sie sich oft stundenlang in ihrem Bett herum, weil sie keine Ruhe fand.

Sie wusste nicht, wann Lucius wieder auftauchen würde und was für eine Teufelei er als Nächstes mit ihr vorhatte. Das machte die ganze Sache nicht gerade leichter zu ertragen, doch sie vermutete, dass das auch genau so beabsichtigt war.

Und obwohl sie ständig mit seinem Erscheinen rechnete, schrak sie doch zusammen, als er eines Abends wieder vor ihr stand.

„Morgen Nachmittag findet in Hogwarts ein Quidditch-Spiel statt. Du wirst hinkommen, du wirst dich auf den südlichen Slytherin-Zuschauerturm begeben und du wirst genau diese Sachen tragen. Nichts anderes. Und wehe dir, du enttäuschst mich".

Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er ihr einen Karton vor die Füße. Er warf ihr noch einen warnenden Blick zu und war verschwunden, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

Nachdem sich Rhea von dem Schreck erholt hatte, den sein plötzliches Auftauchen verursacht hatte, nahm sie den Karton an sich, stellte ihn auf den Tisch und warf einen Blick hinein. Mit einem Aufkeuchen ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl hinter ihr sinken. Ungläubig holte sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus dem Karton.

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Doch Rhea wusste, es war sein blutigster Ernst und sie würde sich fügen müssen.

Sie schauderte.

Der morgige Tag versprach mehr als nur unangenehm zu werden. Sie hatte sich so viele Jahre von der Zauberergemeinschaft fern gehalten. Wenn sie doch einmal in die Diagon-Alley oder nach Hogsmeade musste, um etwas zu erledigen, dann war sie immer peinlichst darauf bedacht gewesen, möglichst nicht aufzufallen. Und auf Befehl von Lucius Malfoy musste sie jetzt morgen nach Hogwarts gehen und Hunderten von Zauberern gegenübertreten. Und das in _diesen_ Klamotten.

Darin würde sie aussehen wie das billigste Straßenflittchen aus Londons Rotlichtviertel.

Fröstelnd betrachtete sie noch einmal den Aufzug, den Lucius ihr aufgezwungen hatte. Goldfarbene Plateauschuhe, grobe schwarze Netzstrümpfe, ein pinkfarbener (!?) Leder-Minirock der so kurz war, dass er nur knapp ihren Hintern bedecken würde und ein silberfarbenes Bustier, das ihren Busen fast herausquellen ließ. Dazu ein fadenscheiniger Mantel aus weißem Teddystoff mit schwarzen Punkten.

Grauenvoll, einfach grauenvoll.

Selbst wenn die Kleidung etwas weniger farbenfroh gewesen wäre, würde sie in jedem Fall in Hogwarts auffallen, wie der berühmte bunte Hund. Doch dann stutzte sie und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als ihr eine Idee kam.

Lucius Miene verfinsterte sich. Noch 5 Minuten bis zum Spielanfang und von Rhea war keine Spur zu sehen.

Missvergnügt saß Lucius in der hintersten Reihe auf der Slytherin-Zuschauertribüne und malte sich aus, was er gleich nach dem Spiel mit Rhea anstellen würde, wenn sie nicht bald auftauchte.

Die Minuten krochen förmlich dahin und Lucius wurde immer gereizter.

Dann, als gerade der Anpfiff ertönte, hörte er schnelle Schritte die Treppe hinaufhasten.

„Da bin ich" sagte Rhea ganz außer Atem.

Langsam wandte Lucius den Kopf und sah sie an. Seine Augen verengten sich und er musste sich sehr beherrschen um nicht aufzuspringen und sie an der Kehle zu packen.

„Ich hatte dir doch verboten, etwas anderes anzuziehen, als das was ich dir gestern gebracht hatte" knurrte er bedrohlich.

„Was ist denn? Ich trage die Sachen doch. Schau genauer hin" antwortete Rhea.

Lucius unterzog sie einer genaueren Begutachtung.

Es stimmte, sie trug die Kleidung tatsächlich, doch jetzt sah sie vollkommen anders aus als gestern und verfehlte nun völlig ihren Zweck. Er hatte Rhea mit der Flittchenhaften Kleidung demütigen wollen, doch jetzt stand vor ihm eine Frau mit einer unglaublich erotischen Wirkung.

Das grelle Gold, Silber und Pink der Schuhe, des Rocks und des Bustiers war einem tiefen Mitternachtsblau gewichen und der vormals weiße Mantel war nun nachtschwarz und schimmerte seidig, als wäre er aus feinstem Nerz.

Rhea hatte sich ganz blass geschminkt, die Augen jedoch rauchig grau betont und auf den Lippen trug sie ein zartes Rosa.

Sie sah fantastisch aus und die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie erregte war sehr wohlwollend und keineswegs verhöhnend, wie Lucius das geplant hatte.

„Du hattest nichts davon gesagt, dass ich die Farbe nicht ändern darf" fügte sie hinzu und Lucius entging der zufriedene Unterton nicht.

Er schnaubte.

Diese Runde hatte sie für sich entschieden.

„Setz dich" befahl er ihr und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Gehorsam ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder.

Das Quidditch-Spiel nahm seinen Lauf und Lucius Laune besserte sich langsam. Immer wieder wehte ihm ein Windhauch den Duft ihres Parfüms in die Nase.

Er war sich ihrer Nähe nur zu deutlich bewusst und er spürte, dass es ihn erregte. 

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich" flüsterte er ihr zu, vermied es aber, sie direkt anzusehen.

„Welche?" fragte Rhea und eine leichte Unsicherheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte Lucius eine ihrer Hände und presste sie gegen die ansehnliche Beule in seiner Hose.

Rhea wollte erschreckt ihre Hand zurückziehen, als sie seine Härte spürte doch er hielt ihre Finger erbarmungslos fest.

„Nur keine falsche Scheu. Und untersteh dich, zu fest zuzudrücken".

Es blieb Rhea nichts anderes übrig und so begann sie, ihn vorsichtig zu reiben. Auch wenn sich ihr Magen dabei vor Abscheu zusammenzog.

Doch es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

Nach einer Weile schienen Lucius ihre Fingerspielchen zu langweilen, denn er gebot ihr aufzuhören.

Sie wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, da packte sie Lucius im Genick und zwang ihren Kopf zu sich herum.

Diesmal sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich habe genug von deiner Fingerfertigkeit. Mal sehen, ob deine Lippen geschickter sind" sagte er leise. Dabei knöpfte er sich mit der freien Hand die Hose auf.

Rhea keuchte entsetzt. Sie befanden sich hier mitten in der Öffentlichkeit auf der Tribüne eines Quidditch-Turniers. Direkt vor ihnen in der nächsten Bankreihe saßen mehrere Leute und er verlangte von ihr, ihm....oh nein.

„Zier dich nicht so. Und sollte ich deine Zähne zu spüren bekommen dann wirst du das Ende dieses Spiels nicht mehr erleben" knurrte er.

Und mit diesen Worten drückte er Rheas Kopf unbarmherzig nach unten in seinen Schoß.

Rhea glaubte sterben zu müssen, doch ihr blieb keine Wahl. Als sich ihr Mund um ihn schloss hörte sie ihn leise aufstöhnen. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich noch mehr und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht zu würgen.

Nicht dass sie etwas gegen Fellatio gehabt hätte; sie machte es hin und wieder recht gerne und war auch ganz gut darin. Aber es bestand ein himmelweiter Unterschied zwischen erzwungenen und freiwillig gegebenen Freuden dieser Art.

Darüber hinaus bestimmte Lucius' Hand, die sich in ihre Haare gekrallt hatte, gnadenlos das Tempo.

Die Zeit schien sich endlos dahinzuziehen. Doch dann spürte sie endlich, dass Lucius nicht mehr weit von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt war.

„Du wirst schön schlucken was ich dir gebe, nicht wahr mein Schatz?" hörte sie seine Stimme, die etwas atemlos klang.

Sie fragte sich, wie er es wohl schaffte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch dann dachte sie nichts mehr, denn er kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen in ihrem Mund und gedachte nicht, sie los zu lassen, bis sich sein Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Als sein Griff in ihren Haaren endlich fort war, richtete sich Rhea langsam auf.

Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht ansehen, doch dann hob sie den Blick und schaute ihn trotzdem an. Seine ansonsten so hart und kalt wirkenden Gesichtszüge waren gelöst, sein Blick war genießerisch und leicht schläfrig. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln leckte er sich über die Lippen und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Das war gut..." flüsterte er leise, während er seine Kleidung wieder ordnete.

Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und ergriff ihr Kinn. Sein Daumen strich zärtlich über ihre Lippen.

„Hm, so süß und weich..." raunte er ihr zu.

Rhea war erstarrt, sie konnte sich nicht rühren.

Lucius war ein echter Teufel, ein Dämon in Menschengestalt. Er benutzte alles und jeden zu seinem Vergnügen, er war ein hochkarätiger Mistkerl.

Leider ein überaus gutaussehendes Monster und das wusste er genau.

„Nachdem du so nett zu mir warst, lasse ich dich Großzügigerweise gehen. Für heute".

Das brauchte er ihr nicht zweimal zu sagen. Sie sprang auf und eilte die Treppen des Turms hinunter so schnell sie konnte.

Unten angekommen, knickten ihre Beine ein und sie erbrach sich ins Gras. Als sie etwas zu Atem gekommen war, verließ sie den Turnierplatz und sobald sie außerhalb des Gebiets von Hogwarts war, apparierte sie nach Hause.

Dort angekommen nahm sie erst einmal eine heiße Dusche und dann verkroch sie sich mit einer vollen Whiskey-Flasche im Bett.

Sie wollte sich betrinken, sie wollte unbedingt die Erinnerung an diesen Nachmittag aus ihrem Gedächtnis tilgen.

Doch egal wie viel sie trank, sie hatte das Gefühl, seinen Geschmack nie wieder loswerden zu können.

Nachdem sie etwa die Hälfte der Flasche geleert hatte, schlichen sich auch noch unerwünschte Gedanken in ihren vom Alkohol vernebelten Kopf.

Immer wieder sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich, den Ausdruck von Wärme und völliger Befriedigung in diesen ansonsten so kalten grauen Augen.

Wäre Lucius hässlich, es wäre sehr viel einfacher, ihn mit Inbrunst zu hassen.

Irgendwann schlief sie ein und erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem unglaublichen Kater.

Nach einer Dosis Alka-Selzer und einen spärlichen Frühstück saß sie am Tisch und grübelte lange nach.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel von Lucius' grausamen Spielchen und Demütigungen sie noch würde ertragen können.

Dazu kam die Ungewissheit, wie viel Zeit ihr diesmal blieb, bevor er sie wieder heimsuchen würde. Das Buch musste gefunden werden und sie verstärkte noch einmal ihre Bemühungen.

Tage vergingen, nichts passierte.

Aus Tagen wurden mehrere Wochen. Rhea dachte schon, dass Lucius vielleicht das Interesse an ihr verloren haben könnte, aber sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran.

Die Gefahr, dass er jederzeit wieder hier auftauchen könnte, blieb bestehen, doch je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto leichter fiel es Rhea, auch mal an etwas anderes zu denken.

Seit dem Zwischenfall im Restaurant ging Jake ihr etwas aus dem Weg. Er hatte natürlich wissen wollen, was zwischen ihr und Lucius war. Und als Rhea nur einsilbig antwortete, war er böse geworden und sie hatten sich gestritten.

Rhea vermisste Jake.

Sie vermisste seine Nähe, konnte sie doch gerade jetzt wirklich einen Menschen gebrauchen, der sie einfach nur in den Arm nahm und tröstete, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Und so war sie mehr als froh, als Jake nach ein paar Wochen kleinlaut in ihrer Wohnung stand und ihr beichtete, dass er ihr nicht länger böse sein konnte und dass auch er sie vermisst hatte.

Sie unterhielten sich lange, doch am Abend verabschiedete sich Jake wieder, weil er noch etwas erledigen musste.

Rhea war zwar etwas enttäuscht, ließ ihn aber ziehen.

Sie hatte schließlich kein Anrecht auf ihn, denn sie führten keine Beziehung miteinander, waren einfach nur gute Freunde.

Jake spürte, dass Rhea ihn gerne da gehabt hätte und er versprach ihr, bald wieder vorbei zu kommen.

Nachdem er gegangen war schmökerte sie noch ein wenig in einem Buch herum, dann schlüpfte sie müde unter die Decke und schlief zufrieden lächelnd ein.

****************to be continued**************************

**_Na, seit ihr langsam auf den Geschmack gekommen? *evilgrins*_**

**_Ich denke, das Kapitel war definitiv ein ‚R' – Rating wert, oder? Und keine Bange, das war erst der Auftakt._**

**_Lucius kann noch viel gemeiner sein....._**

****

**_Kapitel 6 gibt's dann in ein paar Tagen._**

**_Würde mich interessieren, wie ihr die Story bis jetzt findet. _****_Also bitte: reviewen, reviewen, reviewen._**

**_Thanx._**


	6. Kapitel 6 Teil 1 Nightmares

**_Dieses Kapitel hat es nicht nur sehr in sich und ist nix für zarte Seelchen,_**

**_sondern es ist auch zu lange, um es komplett hoch zuladen. Deswegen hab ich es zweigeteilt._**

**_Und hier kommt Teil 1:_**

****

****

**_Nightmares - Kapitel 6- erster Teil_**

************************************************************************************************************

Irgendwann in der Nacht tauchte Rhea langsam aus dem Reich der Träume empor. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie geweckt hatte und sie räkelte sich schlaftrunken in ihrem riesigen Bett.

Ihr Geist war immer noch im Traumreich gefangen und sie wollte auch eigentlich gar nicht daraus aufwachen, denn es war ein außerordentlich angenehmer, weil hocherotischer Traum und sie spürte die heiße Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Leise, maunzende Laute ausstoßend drehte sie sich auf die Seite, kuschelte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in das Kissen und versuchte, den Traum, der sich bereits allmählich aufzulösen begann, festzuhalten.

Es gelang ihr auch und mit einem Seufzen ergab sie sich in die höchst angenehme Vorstellung von Männerhänden, die ihren Körper streichelten.

Als sie gerade wieder an der Schwelle zum Einschlafen war, wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie sich nicht nur einbildete, gestreichelt zu werden, sondern dass da tatsächlich eine fremde Hand war, die ihr zärtlich über den Rücken strich. Doch es machte ihr keine Angst, sondern sie lächelte. 

Es konnte nur Jake sein. Anscheinend hatte Jake doch noch heute Nacht Sehnsucht nach ihr gehabt. Er hatte sich wieder einmal Zutritt zu ihrer Wohnung verschafft und war mitten in der Nacht zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen. Das machte er nicht zum ersten Mal und Rhea hatte eigentlich auch nichts dagegen, wenn sie schliefen dann meistens friedlich aneinandergekuschelt und die Nähe des anderen genießend, ohne dass dabei etwas war.

Doch dieses Mal schien Jake andere Pläne zu haben, als einfach nur in Rheas Bett die Nacht zu verbringen, denn sie spürte seine Hand auf einmal tiefer wandern. Seine Finger strichen über ihren Po und ein Stück den Oberschenkel hinab, um dann unter ihrem Nachthemd zu verschwinden.

„Oh...Jake nicht jetzt bitte....ich bin viel zu müde dafür..." flüsterte sie leise und drehte sich etwas.

Jake ließ sich jedoch nicht abschrecken. Die Hand nahm ihre Wanderschaft wieder auf und fand zielsicher den Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Bevor Rhea reagieren und ihre Beine zusammenpressen konnte, hatten die vorwitzigen Finger auch schon ihre empfindlichste Stelle gefunden und begannen sanft zu reiben, was Rhea ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Der Traum hatte sie erregt, seine Finger taten jetzt noch ein Übriges hinzu und so hinderte Rhea ihn nicht daran weiterzumachen, sondern öffnete sich ihn sogar etwas.

Eigentlich hätte sie überrascht darüber sein sollen, dass Jake bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hatte; war er doch sonst manchmal eine rechte Quasselstrippe. Aber Rhea war noch halb schlaftrunken, deshalb fiel es ihr nicht weiter auf, dass ihr bester Freund heute Nacht so schweigsam war.

Sie ließ sich fallen und genoss die unerwarteten Freuden, die ihr Jakes Finger bereiteten. Er war sehr geschickt und ihre Erregung wuchs.

„Oh Jake...hmmm ja...." stöhnte Rhea verhalten, schloss die Augen und drehte sich zu ihn.

Seine Lippen fanden ihre und ihre Münder vereinigten sich zu einem langen Kuss. Ihr Verstand war immer noch nicht ganz aus dem Traum wiedergekehrt, doch sie registrierte teils leicht verwundert, teils erfreut, dass Jake heute Nacht viel leidenschaftlicher und fordernder küsste als sonst. Freudig erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, doch dann zuckte sie auf einmal überrascht zusammen.

Etwas, was sich anfühlte wie eine Haarsträhne, hatte ihre Schulter gestreift. Das konnte nicht sein; Jake hatte doch kurze Haare, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie hob eine Hand, doch anstatt auf kurze, dunkle Haare zu treffen verschwanden ihre Finger in einer Kaskade langer, seidiger Strähnen.

Rhea erstarrte, als ihr dämmerte, wer höchstwahrscheinlich ihr nächtlicher Besucher war. Sie packte eine Handvoll Haare, riss ihre Hand zurück und zwang ihn so, seinen Mund von ihrem zu lösen.

„DU..." keuchte sie aufgebracht.

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören und seine weißen Zähne blitzten auf.

„Überraschung". Lucius' Stimme war weich wie Samt.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, wirbelte Rhea herum und versuchte, um sich schlagend und tretend aus dem Bett zu flüchten. Leider war Lucius größer und bei weitem stärker als sie und nach einem kurzen Handgemenge fand sie sich von seinem Gewicht bäuchlings in die Laken gedrückt wieder. Ihre Arme hielt er auf ihrem Rücken verschränkt an den Gelenken fest.

„Na, na wer wird denn so kratzbürstig sein" flüsterte er und seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass er dabei lächelte.

„Bis jetzt hat es dir doch sehr gefallen, was ich mit dir gemacht habe, oder?"

Sie schnaubte nur wütend.

Aber er erwartete auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Er packte den Stoff ihres dünnen, seidenen Nachthemds und riss es ihr mit einer einzigen Handbewegung vom Leib. Dann rutschte er dichter an ihren Körper heran und sie registrierte erschreckt, dass Lucius keinen Fetzen Stoff am Leib hatte. Welche Absichten er hatte, war mehr als offensichtlich denn sie spürte, wie er seine Härte an ihr rieb.

Und jetzt verschwand seine Hand aufs neue zwischen ihren Beinen und die Spitze seines Mittelfingers fand zielsicher ihre Klitoris und spielte damit.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei versuchte sich Rhea unter ihm hervorzuwinden und seinem Griff zu entkommen, doch er drückte ihre Handgelenke nur noch etwas stärker nach oben, dass sie schmerzgepeinigt aufkeuchte und ihre fruchtlosen Bemühungen aufgab.

Wieder war dieses leise diabolische Lachen zu hören.

„Ich weiß dass du es auch willst Liebes...aber wehr dich ruhig weiter. Je mehr du kämpfst, desto mehr Spaß macht es mir" flüsterte Lucius leise ganz nah an ihrem Ohr.

Das Timbre seiner Stimme war dunkel, lockend und unglaublich sexy. Dazu noch sein unwiderstehlicher, unglaublich männlicher Duft und seine Stärke. Zu jeder anderen Zeit, bei jedem anderen Mann hätte Rhea jegliche Gegenwehr sein lassen und sich ganz dem Taumel der Leidenschaften ergeben.

Doch es war kein anderer Mann, es war Lucius und ihm würde sie sich ganz sicher nicht freudig erregt hingeben. Diesem verfluchten weißblonden Dämon, der sie jetzt schon seit Wochen terrorisierte, sie immer wieder aufs Äußerste demütigte, mit ihr spielte wie eine Katze mit einer Maus.

Sie versuchte wieder, sich loszureißen, doch ohne Erfolg. Er lachte nur.

„Ja, nur weiter so....genau so mag ich es" spornte er sie an.

Rhea gab ein verhaltenes Knurren von sich. Es schien ihm wirklich Freude zu bereiten wenn sie sich wehrte. Also unterließ sie es, blieb reglos auf dem Bett liegen, als wäre alles Leben aus ihr gewichen.

„Oh, wie schade...so schnell kapitulierst du, kleine Rhea?" fragte er bedauernd.

Sie spürte, wie er sich auf dem Bett bewegte, der Körperkontakt war auf einmal weg. Doch noch immer hielt er ihre Arme schmerzhaft nach oben gedreht auf ihrem Rücken fest.

Dann spürte sie auf einmal einen Arm, der sich unter ihren Körper schob und ihre Hüften anhob. Gezwungenermaßen zog sie die Beine an, bis sie halb kniend auf dem Bett hockte.

Ihr Po reckte sich in die Höhe und ihre Schultern wurden weiter unbarmherzig nach unten in die Matratze gedrückt. Sie spürte, wie er sich zwischen ihre Beine drängte und versuchte vergeblich, sich wegzudrehen. Doch Lucius' Arm, der ihre Hüften hielt, hinderte sie daran.

„Ich könnte jetzt meinen Zauberstab nehmen und noch einmal einen Imperius-Fluch an dir versuchen, aber...." Lucius brach ab.

Er drängte ihre Beine noch ein wenig weiter auseinander, brachte sich in Position.

„SO ist es mir viel lieber...." fügte er hinzu und mit diesen Worten drang er in sie ein, brach mit einem machtvollen Stoß so heftig in sie, dass sie vor Schmerz aufkeuchte.

Langsam zog er sich fast ganz wieder aus ihr heraus, nur um nochmals hart in sie hineinzustoßen.

Dabei stöhnte er verzückt auf.

„Arrghhh....du bist so verdammt eng....hhmmmm....oh ja, das ist gut...." hörte sie Lucius' Stimme.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dich schon viel früher beglückt" raunte er ihr ins Ohr und sein Atem strich dabei heiß über ihre Haut.

Rhea gab keinen Laut von sich. Aber innerlich kochte sie vor Zorn.

Er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen, stieß tief in sie hinein. Seine Stöße waren hart, fordernd und füllten sie völlig aus.

Sie versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, doch er zog sie nur noch enger zu sich, brachte sie in Position, dass er sie so hart nehmen konnte, wie nur irgend möglich.

Sein Atem kam mittlerweile gepresst, vereinzelt entrang sich ein Stöhnen seiner Kehle.

Rhea begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern.

Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen, und jetzt...oh nein, das konnte, das durfte nicht sein.

„ICH HASSE DICH!!!" schrie sie aufgebracht und zerrte an seiner Umklammerung.

Damit erreichte sie zumindest, dass er für einen kurzen Moment inne hielt.

Sie hörte wieder dieses leise, heisere Lachen.

„Oh nein, du hasst mich nicht Süße....nein, nein...du liebst es, was ich hier mit dir tue. DU....LIEBST....ES...". Er betonte die letzten drei Worte überdeutlich und unterstrich jedes einzelne davon mit einem heftigen Stoß, die sie erneut aufkeuchen ließen.

Und somit begann der Ritt von neuem und Rhea konnte nur daliegen und stumm vor sich hinfluchen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie gar nicht so sehr auf Lucius wütend war, sondern mehr auf sich selbst, ließ sie noch aufgebrachter werden.

So sehr sie sich mit ihrem Verstand dagegen sträubte, ihr Körper hatte begonnen, Lucius' Bemühungen zu begrüßen. Sie spürte, wie die Erregung mit jedem erneuten Stoß größer wurde. Rhea stemmte sich verzweifelt dagegen an, doch die Wellen in ihr bauten sich immer höher und höher auf. Sie wusste, sie würde sich nicht mehr lange dagegen sträuben können.

Es war eine Vergewaltigung, was er hier mit ihr trieb. Er nahm sie gegen ihren Willen, doch ihr Körper hatte Fahnenflucht begangen. Tränen der Scham brannten heiß in ihren Augen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihrem Peiniger vielleicht sogar noch einen Orgasmus schenken würde, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können.

Und das würde seinen Triumph über sie nur noch mehr versüßen.

Lucius schloss einmal kurz die Augen und biss sich mit einem wohligen Stöhnen auf die Unterlippe.

Er konnte fühlen, wie Rheas Körper unter ihm zu zittern begonnen hatte. Und das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Es war ihm gelungen, diese exquisite kleine Raubkatze zu zähmen und diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn nur noch ein Stück näher an seinen Höhepunkt heran.

Er hatte sich bis jetzt sehr zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht wie ein tumber Anfänger schon nach wenigen Stößen zu kommen. Dieses heiße kleine Biest unter ihm war so herrlich eng, dass das keine leichte Aufgabe für ihn war.

So eng, dass man fast glauben konnte, eine Jungfrau vor sich zu haben. Das steigerte sein Vergnügen, ihr seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, natürlich noch umso mehr.

Dass er es geschafft hatte, sie zu brechen, erfreute ihn. Er zweifelte natürlich nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten als exzellenter Liebhaber doch hier ging es in erster Linie um Macht und nicht um Leidenschaft.

Macht über sie.

Dass jetzt doch noch Leidenschaft hinzukam, machte aus der ganzen Aktion wirklich etwas Großartiges. Zumindest für Lucius.

Und nun hielt er sich nicht weiter zurück. Er änderte den Rhythmus, stieß jetzt mit kurzen, harten Stößen in sie, fühlte ihr zuckendes heißes Fleisch.

Lucius Körper begann unter den Wellen seines schnell herannahenden Höhepunkts zu zittern und fand ein Echo in Rheas zuckendem Leib. Ein letzter kraftvoller Stoß und er ergoss sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen in sie.

Rhea spürte nur halb, wie Lucius in ihr kam. Er ließ sich heftig atmend auf sie sinken und verharrte so für eine Weile.

Dann spürte sie, wie er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich aus ihr zurückzog. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf dem Bett und mit einem Mal war sein Griff um ihre Hüften und Handgelenke nicht mehr da. Rhea ließ sich zur Seite fallen, zog ihre Beine ganz nah an ihren Körper heran, ringelte sich ein wie ein Igel.

Zwischenzeitlich war es Morgen geworden und die aufgehende Sonne erhellte den Raum.

Sie wollte ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu werfen. Doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen veränderte sich beinahe sofort von Hass in Verwunderung, als sie ihn so vor sich sah und ihr Blick verfehlte völlig seine Wirkung. Denn Lucius stand da, nackt vor ihrem Bett und die Sonnenstrahlen schimmerten golden auf seiner Haut.

Mit einem winzigen Lächeln im Gesicht gestattete er ihr, sich am Anblick seines wohlgeformten, unverhüllten Körpers zu weiden. Natürlich wusste er nur zu gut, wie wundervoll er aussah. Dann begann er, sich in aller Seelenruhe wieder anzuziehen.

Und, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen, setzte er sich auch noch einfach so neben Rhea auf die Bettkante um in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen.

Das war zuviel für sie.

Wie konnte er nur so tun, als wären sie gerade eben in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen miteinander ins Bett gegangen?

Bei allen Teufeln, dieser Kerl machte sie rasend.

Mit einem wütenden Schrei fuhr sie auf und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen aber er hatte wohl mit so etwas gerechnet. Ein gezielter Griff und er hatte sie an der Kehle gepackt und zurück aufs Bett geworfen.

„Nicht doch Liebes. Zwinge mich nicht zu etwas, was uns beiden leid tun würde" raunte er ihr leise zu.

Die Warnung in diesen Worten war nur allzu deutlich. Die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte allerdings auch.

„Lass.....mich.....los" würgte Rhea hervor, denn sein Griff schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

Doch anstatt sie loszulassen, beugte er sich über sie, bis sein Gesicht dicht über ihrem war.

„Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen meine Kleine: DU GEHÖRST MIR! Vergiss das nie. Du gehörst mir und ich werde mit dir machen, was immer ich will" flüsterte er leise.

Er drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann richtete er sich auf und der Griff um ihre Kehle wurde gelöst.

Vor Wut unfähig, ein Wort zu sprechen, beobachtete Rhea stumm, wie Lucius aufstand, hinüber zu einen Sessel ging und seinen Umhang und den Spazierstock an sich nahm.

Süffisant lächelnd wandte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal Rhea. Ich werde dich nicht allzu lange darauf warten lassen, denn es hat mir sehr großen Spaß mit dir gemacht. Mindestens genauso viel wie dir mit mir".

Seine Stimme war wieder weich wie Samt; süß und verlockend wie dunkler Honig.

Doch seine Worte machten Rhea noch wütender.

Er hatte also doch bemerkt, dass sie einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte. Dabei hatte sie doch so krampfhaft versucht, die verräterischen Zuckungen zu unterdrücken und kein Stöhnen war über ihre Lippen gekommen, obwohl sie vor Lust am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen hätte.

Das schrie nach Rache und es war ihr in diesem Moment egal, welche Folgen ihr Handeln vielleicht haben würde.

Sie warf sich herum, zerrte die oberste Schublade des Schränkchens neben dem Bett auf und kramte darin herum. Als sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte, kam sie mit Mordlust in den Augen auf die Füße und holte blitzschnell aus.

Der Wurf mit dem Dolch war trotz ihrer Wut gut gezielt und hätte sein Ziel auch getroffen, wenn Lucius nicht im selben Augenblick appariert wäre.

So durchschnitt die Klinge nur die Luft und prallte nutzlos von der nächsten Wand ab.

Zitternd stand sie da.

Und alles was sie wahrnahm, war sein Duft an ihr und sein leises Lachen, das ihr immer noch in den Ohren klang.

************Ende des ersten Teils von Kapitel 6*************************

**_Das lasse ich jetzt einfach mal unkommentiert. (Und verkrieche mich in banger Erwartung der Hassmails, weil ich gewagt habe, eine Vergewaltigung so zu beschreiben.) *duck*_**

**_Aber hey, It's only fantasy....._**

****

**_Teil 2 von Kapitel 6 geht übermorgen online. Für alle, die es doch noch interessiert, wie es weitergeht...._**

****


	7. Kapitel 6 Teil 2 Gedanken

**_Erst mal ein Riesendankeschön an alle, die mir bis jetzt so tolle reviews zu dieser Story geschrieben haben. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt._**

**_Das freut mich natürlich sehr und ermutigt auch, weiterzuschreiben. Nicht dass ich an dieser Geschichte noch etwas hinzufügen müsste, nein. Diese Story ist bereits komplett und umfasst noch ein paar weitere Kapitel. Was bedeutet, dass ihr euch noch auf einiges freuen könnt._**

****

**_Aber jetzt erst mal, ohne weiteres Gelabere meinerseits.... hier geht's weiter:_**

****

****

**_Gedanken - Kapitel 6 – zweiter Teil_**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rhea verbrachte über eine Stunde unter der heißen Dusche. Sie schrubbte sich so lange ab, bis ihre Haut vom Wasser ganz aufgequollen und gerötet war.

Erst danach hatte sie das Gefühl, seinen Duft heruntergewaschen zu haben. Rhea ging in die Küche und machte sich einen starken Kaffee.

Apathisch saß sie am Tisch und ließ die heiße Flüssigkeit durch ihre Kehle rinnen. Sie beschloss, die Erinnerung an diese Nacht im tiefsten Winkel ihres Gedächtnisses zu begraben, beschloss, einfach nicht mehr daran zu denken.

Nur so hatte sie eine Chance, ihr Leben halbwegs normal weiterzuführen. Und was hätte es ihr auch genutzt, sich wegen Lucius' Übergriff zu grämen?

Ja, es war eine Vergewaltigung gewesen, aber dennoch hatte sie dabei Spaß empfunden. Also lag die Schuld dafür genauso bei ihr.

Mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln verdrängte sie die unliebsamen Gedanken und versuchte sich so weit es geht abzulenken.

Sie beschloss, nur so zum Spaß in eine Wohnung einzubrechen. Nicht, um etwas zu stehlen, sondern einfach nur um sich abzulenken. Rhea traf Vorbereitungen und stieg dann am helllichten Tag in das Haus eines Schauspielers ein. Es war ein Risiko, das zu tun, konnte man nie sicher sein, ob sich nicht doch jemand im Haus aufhielt.

Doch genau diesen Nervenkitzel brauchte Rhea jetzt. Damit sie  auf andere Gedanken kam. Der Einbruch klappte auch tadellos, obwohl sie es diesmal auf „konventionelle" Art tat, was bedeutete, sie knackte das Türschloss, anstatt einfach in das Haus hinein zu apparieren.

Unschlüssig wanderte sie durch die Räume und sah sich um. Sollte sie etwas mitgehen lassen?

Nein, hier fand sich zwar allerlei hübscher Zierrat, doch nichts was Rhea wirklich ansprach. So machte sie sich nur einen Spaß daraus, die Einrichtung ein wenig zu verändern, indem sie ein paar Möbelstücke umstellte.

Dabei brauchte sie noch nicht mal ins Schwitzen zu kommen, sie benutzte dazu einfach ihrem Zauberstab.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig vergnügt hatte, verließ sie das Haus wieder auf dem gleichen Weg wie sie gekommen war. Danach wanderte sie noch stundenlang ziellos durch die Straßen Londons.

Erst in der Abenddämmerung ging sie wieder nach Hause zurück.

Der Einbruch hatte tatsächlich geholfen, dass sie das geschehene etwas verdrängt hatte. Dennoch, fast jedes Mal wenn sie sich hinsetzte wurde sie auf unliebsame Art und Weise wieder daran erinnert. Lucius hatte sie ziemlich hart rangenommen und sie war deshalb etwas wund.

Rhea beschloss, früh zu Bett zu gehen. Natürlich hatte sie es frisch bezogen. Für nichts auf der Welt hätte sie sich noch einmal zwischen die gleichen Laken gelegt, an denen immer noch Lucius' Duft zu kleben schien.

Sie hatte die Laken und Kissenbezüge nicht einfach nur heruntergenommen und gewaschen, nein, sie hatte sie kurzerhand verbrannt.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett hin und her. Immer, wenn sie gerade einschlafen wollte, tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge Lucius' Bild auf.

Daran änderte auch eine großzügige Dosis Schlafmittel nichts. Rhea verbrachte eine friedlose Nacht.

Ziemlich überreizt kroch sie am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett und schleppte sich durch den Tag.

In der zweiten Nacht nach dem Übergriff gelang es ihr wenigstens einzuschlafen. Kein Wunder, sie war schließlich völlig übernächtigt.

Doch diesmal träumte sie lebhaft und als sie mit einem Schrei erwachte, bemerkte sie, dass eine ihrer Hände zwischen ihren Beinen lag. Wellen der Lust durchströmten sie und sie fühlte die Feuchtigkeit an ihren Fingern.

Schluchzend drehte sie sich auf die Seite und klammerte sich haltsuchend an ein Kissen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte ihr einen teuflischen Streich gespielt.

Natürlich hatte sie von Lucius geträumt. Und dieser Traum war mehr als nur erregend gewesen.

Es gelang ihr nicht, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Weder im wachen noch im schlafenden Zustand.

Rhea war so zermürbt, dass sie es einfach irgendwann hinnahm. Es hatte sowieso keinen Zweck, sich dagegen zu sträuben. Sie verbrachte den zweiten Tag mehr oder weniger damit, über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge nachzugrübeln.

Darunter auch darüber, wie verschieden ihre bisherigen „Liebhaber" gewesen waren.

Zachary war ihr erster Mann gewesen. Rhea war damals 17, Zachary um einiges älter. Um wie viel, daraus hatte er immer ein Geheimnis gemacht.

Er hatte sie bei sich aufgenommen, hatte ihr alles über Akrobatik und Einbruch beigebracht, was er wusste. Doch aus der reinen Lehrer/Schüler-Beziehung war im Lauf der Monate mehr geworden. Er war beim ersten Mal sehr sanft und zärtlich gewesen, wie es wohl nur ein erfahrener Mann sein konnte. Rhea konnte sich glücklich schätzen, einen so einfühlsamen Partner gefunden zu haben, der sie in die Kunst der Liebe einführte.

Doch sie merkte recht bald, dass das, was sie Zachary geben konnte, nicht das war, was er brauchte oder wollte. Zacharys Vorlieben waren etwas, nun ja, exotischer als der „normale" Sex, den er mit Rhea hatte. Sie hatte ihn einmal heimlich dabei beobachtet, wie er mit einer anderen Frau im Bett war.

Das, was sie zu sehen bekam, hatte Rhea im ersten Moment doch sehr schockiert, aber sie war damals schließlich noch sehr jung und unerfahren gewesen.

Der Schreck währte auch nicht lange, und im Lauf der Wochen fand sie Gefallen daran, Zachary dabei zu beobachten, wenn er mit anderen Frauen seine „Spielchen" trieb. Rhea wusste nicht genau warum sie davon so fasziniert war. Und es kam der Tag, an dem sie beschloss, nicht mehr nur Zuschauer zu bleiben.

Sie hatte Zachary darauf angesprochen und ihn gebeten, es doch auch einmal auf seine „andere" Weise mit ihr zu versuchen.

Doch er hatte abgelehnt mit der Begründung, dass sie dafür noch viel zu jung wäre und er ihr nicht weh tun wollte. Sie hatten sich natürlich gestritten. Zachary hatte immer wieder nein gesagt, doch Rhea blieb beharrlich.

Irgendwann war es endlich soweit, dass Zachary einwilligte. Doch an diese Nacht erinnerte sich Rhea immer noch mit leichtem Frösteln.

Es hatte fast genauso angefangen, wie sie es immer miteinander taten. Dann aber war eine Veränderung in Zachary vonstatten gegangen und Rhea hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl gehabt, mit einem völlig Fremden im Bett zu liegen. Und dieser Fremde war auch noch überaus gefährlich, das spürte sie instinktiv.

Er tat ihr natürlich nichts an, er tat ihr auch nicht übermäßig weh, doch Rhea wurde das Gefühl der Angst dabei nie ganz los.

Sie versuchte es noch ein weiteres Mal mit ihm auf seine Weise, denn die Furcht verblasste und vermischte sich in der Erinnerung mit Neugier. Neugier darauf, was da sonst noch so alles war. 

Und Zachary hatte viel zu bieten in dieser Beziehung. Es war fast wie eine Sucht. Rhea kam niemals richtig davon los.

Man konnte sagen, dass er ihr seinen Stempel unauslöschlich aufgedrückt hatte.

Es wäre noch weiter so gegangen, wäre Zachary nicht kurz darauf verhaftet worden und Rhea gezwungen gewesen zu flüchten.

Ein paar Monate später in London hatte sie dann Jake kennen gelernt.

Aus ihrer anfänglich rein geschäftlichen Beziehung war echte Freundschaft geworden und irgendwann waren sie natürlich auch miteinander im Bett gelandet. Jake war ein zärtlicher Liebhaber der es verstand, sie richtig zu verwöhnen. Leider war Jake nicht für etwas „andere" Spielchen zu haben. Rhea genoss die Zeit mit ihm natürlich, aber irgendwie fehlte ihr etwas.

Etwas, was sie allerdings nicht genau benennen konnte.

Sie mochte Jake. Allerdings nur als guten Freund, nicht als festen Partner. Liebe war es jedenfalls nicht, was sie für ihn empfand. Sie spürte natürlich, dass Jake gern mehr für sie gewesen wäre, als nur ein Freund, doch er respektierte ihre Entscheidung.

Und jetzt war Lucius in ihr Leben getreten.

Lucius war so vollkommen anders als Jake, ja selbst als Zachary.

Lucius war von allen drei Männern der bei weitem Gefährlichste und Skrupelloseste.

Über Geschmack konnte man zwar streiten, doch es war unzweifelhaft, dass Lucius auch der mit Abstand Bestaussehenstee der drei war.

Die aristokratische Arroganz, die er zur Schau trug, war nicht weiter verwunderlich wenn man bedachte, dass Lucius Spross einer Jahrhunderte alten, stets reinblütigen Magierfamilie war.

Doch er konnte sich diese Arroganz auch leisten, denn er war ein wirklich mächtiger Magier. Er war sich seiner Stärke natürlich voll bewusst und aus diesem Grund behandelte er fast alle von oben herab.

Rhea wusste nicht genau wieso, aber seine Stärke und seine Dominanz zogen sie in ihren Bann, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte.

Es war anders mit ihm als mit Zachary und seinen Spielchen. Dennoch, Lucius' Umgang mit ihr wies deutliche Parallelen zu ihrer Beziehung mit Zachary auf. Zumindest, das den Sex anging.

Und genau das war es, was Rhea seit der Zeit mit Zachary insgeheim vermisst hatte und was ihr Jake niemals hatte geben können.

Kein Wunder, dass ihr Körper auf Lucius reagiert und sie es tief in ihrem Innern sogar ein wenig genossen hatte.

An diesem Punkt angekommen schüttelte Rhea wieder unwillig den Kopf.

Das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Sie musste sich von ihm lösen, so schnell wie es irgend ging. Sie musste es tun, bevor Lucius sie noch weiter in seinen Bann zog.

Nachdem sie auch den zweiten Tag mehr oder weniger gut überstanden hatte, beschloss sie, am Abend auszugehen, um sich etwas abzulenken.

*************************to be continued**********************

**_Oh ja, es geht noch weiter. Und es kommt vielleicht etwas anders als ihr denkt. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. *zwinker*_**

**_Kapitel 7 folgt wiederum übermorgen._**

****


	8. Kapitel 7 Nights in white Satin

_Der Titel des Kapitels sagt eigentlich schon alles._

_Darüber hinaus will ich nicht zu viel verraten. Aber lest selbst:_

_Nights in white Satin……..Kapitel 7_

***************************************************************************

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Rhea die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss und eintrat. Sie warf die Schlüssel und ihr Handtäschchen achtlos auf die Kommode und ging, sich wohlig streckend ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Sie knipste nur die beiden Lampen rechts und links vom Bett an, denn sie wollte jetzt nur eine minimale Beleuchtung haben.

Dann schaltete sie die Stereoanlage ein und leise Jazzmusik erklang.

Rhea war ein wenig beschwippst und kicherte leise vor sich hin. Sie kam von einer recht amüsanten Abendunterhaltung zurück. Eine Mischung aus Performance Arts und modernem Ballet. Gute Tänzer, eine frivole Handlung und viel nackte Haut.

Besonders einer der Tänzer war ihr sofort ins Auge gefallen, hatte er sie doch stark an jemanden erinnert. Was natürlich mit seiner Haartracht zu tun hatte, denn der besagte Tänzer hatte lange blonde Haare gehabt. Mehr ein Sonnengelb denn Weißblond und auch nicht völlig glatt sondern mit leichten Wellen. Dennoch, die Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius war nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

Lucius.

In den letzten 2 Tagen waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihn zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte sich nicht davon lösen können. Es schien fast so, als hätte er sich unauslöschlich in ihrem Kopf eingenistet.

Immer wieder glaubte sie, seine Stimme zu hören, seinen Duft zu riechen oder seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

Und, auch wenn sie es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, so unangenehm waren ihr die Gedanken an ihn nicht mehr.

Was hatte dieser Teufel bloß mit ihr angestellt?

Sie schlüpfte aus ihren hochhakigen Pumps und begann, die Knöpfe an ihrem Kleid zu öffnen. Rhea ließ es von ihren Schultern gleiten. Darunter trug sie nur noch schwarzgrüne Spitzendessous und schwarze, halterlose Strümpfe.

Wohlig aufseufzend wiegte sie ihren Körper im Takt der Musik, ihre Hände strichen über ihre Haut.

Bereits kurz nachdem sie die Wohnung betreten hatte, spürte sie, dass sie nicht allein war. Es war nicht Jake, das wusste sie sofort. Doch es machte ihr keine Angst.

Sie wusste genau, wer hier war und sie seit ihrer Heimkehr nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, ohne sich bis jetzt bemerkbar zu machen.

Das Gefühl, von ihm beobachtet zu werden war Rhea alles andere als unangenehm heute Nacht.

Nein, es erregte sie, seine Blicke auf sich zu spüren und sie stöhnte leise auf, als sie fortfuhr, langsam und lasziv zur Musik zu tanzen.

„Oh Lucius..." flüsterte sie leise.

„Ja..." er zog das Wort in die Länge, es klang fast wie das Schnurren einer Raubkatze.

Ohne mit ihrem Tanz aufzuhören drehte sich Rhea langsam um.

Da stand er.

Lässig gegen einen Stützpfeiler gelehnt und sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper. Seine Zähne blitzten auf als er lächelte.

Rhea erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. Sie betrachtete ihn nun ihrerseits genauer. Er sah mal wieder einfach umwerfend aus.

Gutgeschnittene, enge schwarze Hosen und ein schwarzer Kashmere-Pullover, der fast wie eine zweite Haut auf seinem Oberkörper lag. Er trug seine Haare wie üblich offen.

Lange sahen sich Rhea und Lucius einfach nur an. Keiner sprach ein Wort.

Dann ging sie langsam auf ihn zu, bis sie ganz dicht vor ihm stand. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und machte keine Anstalten, nach ihr zu greifen.

„Mir scheint, du bist gar nicht überrascht mich hier zu sehen" bemerkte er leise.

Rhea antwortete nicht.

Plötzlich machte er eine ruckartige Bewegung als wollte er nach ihr greifen, doch er tat es nicht wirklich. Er hatte sie damit nur erschrecken wollen. Doch Rhea ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.

„Fick mich" raunte sie ihm heiser zu und in ihren Augen flackerte es.

Lucius war sprachlos und das kam nicht oft vor. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur damit ganz bestimmt nicht.

Überrascht schnappte er kurz nach Luft.

Doch er fing sich schnell wieder und nun loderte auch in seinen Augen die Lust auf.

Er riss Rhea ohne ein weiteres Wort an sich und küsste sie hart. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss hungrig.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen hob er sie hoch, trug sie hinüber zum Bett und warf sie darauf.

„Warte..." bremste sie ihn als er sich über sie beugen wollte.

„Was?" fragte Lucius leicht ungehalten.

„Ich will dir dabei zusehen wie du dich ausziehst" flüsterte Rhea.

Lucius zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann lächelte er. Natürlich war ihm ihr Blick nicht entgangen, mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatte, als er vor 2 Tagen nackt vor ihrem Bett gestanden hatte.

„Wie es dir gefällt...".

Langsam begann er, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, knöpfte seine Hose auf. Dann stand er nackt vor ihr. Es machte ihm Spaß und es erregte ihn, ihren lüsternen Blick auf sich zu spüren.

Sie riss sich von seinem Anblick los und begann, sich nun selbst von den letzten Resten ihrer spärlichen Bekleidung zu befreien.

Mit einem animalisch anmutenden Laut warf er sich auf sie und seine Lippen hinterließen brennende Spuren auf ihren Brüsten, ihrem Hals.

Fiebrig strichen ihre Finger über seine Haut.

Beide waren bereits viel zu erregt um sich Zeit zu lassen. Lucius zwängte Rheas Beine auseinander und drang in sie ein.

Rhea stöhnte lustvoll auf als sie ihn endlich wieder in sich spürte. Er nahm sie mit einer solchen Wucht, die ihr eigentlich hätte Schmerzen bereiten müssen, doch sie spürte keine Pein sondern nur pure Lust.

Sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken, hinterließen lange rote Striemen. Auch Lucius fühlte keinen Schmerz, es stachelte ihn vielmehr noch weiter an.

Und so trieben sie sich gegenseitig einem schnellen Höhepunkt entgegen.

Rhea schloss die Augen und überließ sich ganz ihrer Leidenschaft. Ihr Leib brannte lichterloh, kein Mann hatte sie bisher derart berührt.

„Ja...oh jaaa....." stöhnte sie heiser.

Auch Lucius stand in Flammen. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht sie gegen ihren Willen zu nehmen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie sich ihm freiwillig hingeben würde. Dass sie sich jetzt so lustvoll unter ihm wand, bereitete ihm sogar noch mehr Freude.

Nicht mehr lange und sie würde ihren Höhepunkt erreichen und diesmal würde sie ihn nicht vor Lucius verstecken.

Als sie spürte, wie sich die Muskeln in ihrem Unterleib zusammenzogen, warf sie den Kopf ihn den Nacken.

„Ja....fester, fester..." flehte sie.

Doch anstatt ihrer Bitte nachzukommen hörte Lucius abrupt auf.

„Nein, nicht aufhören, los mach weiter....".

„Einem Malfoy befielt man nichts" hörte sie Lucius' Stimme.

Auch er war atemlos und es fiel ihm sehr schwer sich zurück zu halten, denn es brauchte auch bei ihm nicht mehr viel. So einfach wollte er es ihr aber nicht machen. Doch es war auch für ihn eine lustvolle Qual, jetzt, in diesem Stadium der Leidenschaft, still zu halten.

Und so wehrte er sich auch nicht dagegen, als Rhea's Hände in seine Haare eintauchten und sie seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterzog. Sie küsste ihn gierig, ihre Lippen saugten an seinen.

Lucius konnte sich nicht länger zügeln. Mit kurzen harten Stößen trieb er sowohl sich als auch Rhea bis in die höchsten Höhen. Beide kamen fast gleichzeitig und unter lautem Stöhnen.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und lagen eine Weile nur nach Atem ringend da.

„Jetzt könnte ich einen Drink vertragen" bemerkte Rhea nach einiger Zeit. Sie schwang sich aus dem Bett, ging zur Bar hinüber und schenkte sich einen recht großzügig bemessenen Drink ein.

Mit dem Kristallglas in der Hand kehrte sie zum Bett zurück.

Lucius hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit bequem gemacht. Er war unter die Decke geschlüpft und lag sichtlich entspannt in ihren Kissen.

Es machte den Eindruck als gehörte er hierher. Hier hinein in ihr Bett. Und Rhea beschlich der Verdacht, dass er heute Nacht wohl nicht einfach gehen würde wie er es sonst immer tat.

Sie staunte über sich selbst. Sie fand es nicht unpassend, nein, vielmehr war sie erfreut, dass er heute offenbar bei ihr bleiben wollte.

Lächelnd stieg sie zu ihm ins Bett. Er legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie sanft. Überrascht musste sie feststellen, dass Lucius durchaus auch zärtlich sein konnte.

Wenn er es wollte.

Sie teilten sich den Drink und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Doch schon bald wurden beide müde und sie schliefen zusammen ein.

Ohne zu bemerken, dass etwa 2 Stunden später noch ein unerwarteter Besucher den Raum betrat.

Mit versteinerter Miene stand Jake am Fußende des Bettes und blickte auf die beiden Gestalten vor sich hinunter.

Er war überrascht gewesen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Rhea nicht allein war. Es drehte ihm aber beinahe den Magen um als er erkannte, wer da in Rheas Bett schlief und besitzergreifend einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Es war dieser weißhaarige Mistkerl aus dem Restaurant. Der selbe, der Jake beinahe umgebracht hätte und von dem Rhea behauptet hatte, er würde ihr nichts bedeuten. Nun in dieser Hinsicht hatte sie offenbar gelogen, denn jetzt kuschelte sie sich friedlich schlafend an ihn.

Jake wusste nicht genau, was ihn mehr traf. Der Umstand, dass Rhea ihn belogen oder dass sie sich einem anderen Mann hingegeben hatte.

Dass es ausgerechnet Jakes Beinahemörder war, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher.

Jake musste sich eingestehen, dass er eifersüchtig war, obwohl er das gar nicht sein durfte, denn Rhea gehörte ihm nicht, sie führten keine Beziehung.

Und dennoch, Jake liebte Rhea schon seit langem, hatte sich aber um ihrer Freundschaft willen bis jetzt mit dem zufrieden gegeben, was sie bereit war ihm zu geben.

Freundschaft. Liebe war es wohl nicht.

Ihre Liebe schenkte sie wohl lieber anderen Kerlen, wie diesem Bastard hier in ihrem Bett. Jake schnaubte.

Ein wilder Cocktail aus den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlsregungen tobte in Jakes Kopf. Trauer, Wut, verletzter Stolz, Eifersucht, Hass.

Letztendlich obsiegte der Hass. Hätte Jake in diesem Moment eine Waffe bei sich gehabt, er hätte die beiden Schlafenden auf der Stelle getötet.

Doch dann fing er sich etwas.

Ein schneller Tod wäre viel zu gut für diesen Mistkerl, der sich zwischen ihn und Rhea gedrängt hatte, dachte Jake wütend.

Hier musste ein etwas besserer Plan her. Und langsam nahm auch ein solcher, reichlich perfider Plan in Jakes Kopf Gestalt an.

Er warf Rhea noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann verließ er ihre Wohnung wieder auf dem gleichen Weg wie er gekommen war.

Rhea erwachte in den frühen Morgenstunden. Verschlafen räkelte sie sich ein wenig, dann stand sie auf und verschwand im Bad.

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde, eingehüllt in einen seidenen Kimono und ein Handtuch auf dem Kopf, wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, fand sie Lucius immer noch schlafend in ihrem Bett vor.

Leise trat sie näher und betrachtete ihn.

Er lag auf dem Bauch, seine Arme und die Hälfte des Gesichts waren in den Kissen vergraben. Seine wundervollen langen Haare ergossen sich wie ein silberner Wasserfall über die in dunkelrotem Satin bezogenen Kissen. Die Decke war heruntergerutscht und bedeckte jetzt nur noch seine Beine und etwa die Hälfte seines herrlichen Hinterns.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren im Schlaf gelöst, alle Härte und Kälte war daraus verschwunden. Seine sinnlichen Lippen waren ganz leicht geöffnet.

Rhea verschlug es den Atem.

Lucius war auch ansonsten ein mehr als ansehnlicher Mann, doch jetzt sah er einfach wunderschön aus.

Wie ein Engel.

Ein Engel jedoch, der den Teufel in sich trug, wie Rhea ja schon mehrfach hatte erleben müssen.

Dennoch, er war anziehend, hatte selbst im Schlaf noch eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung, der man sich nicht so ohne weiteres entziehen konnte.

Rhea ertappte sich dabei, wie sie mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn hinuntersah und sich freute, dass er hier bei ihr war.

Sie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr veränderte. Sie konnte ihn nicht hassen, auch wenn er mehr als das verdient hatte.

Nein, sie fühlte, dass sie drauf und dran war, sich in Lucius zu verlieben. Und das konnte, durfte einfach nicht sein.

Nicht nach alldem, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Sie war so mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sich Lucius' Gesichtszüge veränderten und er mit einem Mal die Augen aufschlug.

Er hatte gar nicht mehr geschlafen sondern sich nur schlafend gestellt, um herauszufinden, was Rhea tun würde.

„Guten Morgen" sagte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er lächelte als er merkte, wie Rhea bei seinen Worten erschrak.

Verlegen senkte sie den Blick. Sie fühlte sich ertappt; glücklicherweise neigte sie nicht dazu, rot zu werden.

„Komm her zu mir" forderte sie Lucius auf.

Unfähig, ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen setzte sich Rhea auf die Bettkante. Doch das war Lucius nicht nahe genug. Er griff nach ihr und zog sie zu sich.

Schnell hatte er ihr das Handtuch vom Kopf gezerrt und nun strichen seine Finger durch ihre noch nassen Haare.

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie sanft. Doch sehr schnell wurde aus der zärtlichen Geste mehr, denn sein Kuss wurde zusehends leidenschaftlicher.

Eine seiner Hände wanderte tiefer und machte sich am Knoten des Gürtels zu schaffen, doch sie bremste ihn.

„Nein nicht, bitte es ist..." brachte sie hervor, als er seinen Mund kurz von ihr löste.

„Schh. Du weißt doch: du gehörst mir. Und ich bekomme immer alles was ich will" raunte er ihr leise zu, bevor sich seine Lippen wieder auf ihre senkten und seine Zunge sich Einlass in ihren Mund verschaffte.

Er löste den Knoten und streifte den Stoff von Rheas Körper. Es blieb ihr gar nichts anderes übrig, als es zuzulassen.

Was hätte sie auch dagegen unternehmen sollen. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, dass sie eigentlich auch gar nichts dagegen machen _wollte_.

Sie ergab sich ganz in das Gefühl von Lucius' Lippen, die jetzt eine Spur aus heißen Küssen ihren Hals hinunter über die Brüste und ihren Bauch hinterließen.

Sanft, aber mit Nachdruck, öffnete er ihre Beine und sein Kopf verschwand in ihrem Schoß.

Rhea keuchte auf als sie seine Zunge spürte. Er war damit fast noch geschickter als mit seinen Fingern. Schnell loderte das Feuer der Lust wieder in Rhea empor und sie stöhnte leise auf. Nach einer Weile ließ er jedoch von ihr ab.

Mit langsamen, katzenhaft anmutenden Bewegungen strich er tief gebeugt an ihrem Körper entlang, dabei streichelten seine langen Haare gelegentlich ihre Haut und ließen sie wohlig erschaudern.

„Hm, du schmeckst genauso süß wie du aussiehst, kleine Rhea" flüsterte er leise und der Klang seiner Stimme ließ sie erneut aufseufzen.

Dann gebot er ihr, sich herum zu drehen. Rhea tat wie geheißen und spürte dann wieder, wie er einen Arm unter sie schob, um ihre Hüften anzuheben.

Er mochte es anscheinend, sie von hinten zu nehmen.

Auch Rhea fand Gefallen an dieser Stellung und so wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen sondern öffnete sich ihm bereitwillig.

Sie seufzte lustvoll auf als sie spürte wie seine Härte sie teilte und er in sie glitt. Rhea konnte es sich nicht erklären aber mit Lucius bedurfte es wirklich nicht viel und sie brannte lichterloh, verzehrte sich nach seinen Berührungen wie noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Und so war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie schon nach kurzer Zeit bebend und vor Lust schreiend zu ihrem Höhepunkt kam. Lucius folgte ihr recht bald und auch er war an diesem Morgen lauter als gewöhnlich.

Danach lagen sie noch längere Zeit engumschlungen da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Doch irgendwann hauchte Lucius ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen.

Rhea wusste, sie konnte ihn nicht zurückhalten, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Lucius Malfoy kam und ging, wie es ihm beliebte.

Doch bevor er ging, wandte er sich noch einmal um, kam zurück zum Bett und blickte lächelnd auf sie hinunter.

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" fragte Rhea und wunderte sich im gleichen Moment, warum ihr diese Frage überhaupt über die Lippen gekommen war.

Lucius' Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter und dieses Mal erreichte es sogar seine Augen.

„Bald mein Schatz. Bald".

Dann wandte er sich um, die Luft flimmerte und Lucius war verschwunden.

*********************to be continued*********************

**_Na, wie war das? Erwartungen erfüllt oder eher weniger? Und ja, es geht noch weiter._**

**_Kapitel 8 kommt in Kürze._**


	9. Kapitel 8 Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

_Ohne großartige Vorreden, hier kommt das neuste Kapitel:_ _Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht..........Kapitel 8_

***************************************************************************

Lucius' Versprechen stellte sich als glatte Lüge heraus. Es vergingen beinahe 5 Tage, ohne dass Rhea etwas von ihm hörte oder ihn zu Gesicht bekam.

Sie versuchte, sich so gut es ging abzulenken.

Als sie gerade von einem nächtlichen Einbruch im Kunstmuseum –nicht um etwas zu stehlen, sondern um sich die Bilder ungestört und in aller Ruhe anzuschauen- zurückkehrte, entdeckte sie einen Brief, der auf dem Boden direkt hinter der Wohnungstür lag.

Jemand musste ihn unter der Tür hindurchgeschoben haben. Ob er wohl von Lucius war? Fragte sie sich.

Nachdem sie ihre Tasche zur Seite gestellt hatte, ließ sie sich in einem Sessel nieder und öffnete neugierig den Umschlag. Es befand sich ein Brief darin, etwa eine Seite lang. Lächelnd begann sie zu lesen doch ihr Lächeln erstarb recht schnell wieder und machte einer unbändigen Wut Platz. Der Brief stammte nicht von Lucius. Es war vielmehr der entscheidende Hinweis, wo sich das verflixte Buch befand, nachdem Rhea schon so lange vergeblich suchte.

Jemand, der offenbar anonym bleiben wollte, hatte ihr jetzt endlich die Lösung des Rätsels mitgeteilt. Wie der Betreffende an die Information gekommen war, würde wohl für immer sein Geheimnis bleiben. Und es war Rhea auch egal, wer der Informant war und wie er an diesen Hinweis gekommen war. Sie war viel zu wütend um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Mit einem Wutschrei griff sie nach der Vase neben sich auf dem Tisch und schleuderte sie mit solcher Wucht gegen die nächste Wand, dass die Glasscherben nur so durch die Gegend flogen.

Rhea fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Vor Wut zitternd lief sie wie ein gefangenes Raubtier in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab. Erst im Morgengrauen hatte sie sich so weit beruhigt, dass sie einen brauchbaren Plan schmieden konnte. Ein kaltes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, je mehr sie sich mit den Details des nächsten Einbruchs befasste. Sie musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Sie musste sehen, ob der Hinweis aus dem Brief wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Und dazu musste sie selbst vor Ort gehen.

Ja, sie hatte vor, gleich in der kommenden Nacht dem neuen Besitzer des Buches Ellarium einen Besuch abzustatten...

Und wieder einmal hing ein Vollmond am Himmel über Malfoy-Manor.

Doch in dieser Nacht lag das Anwesen nicht still und verlassen da, sondern es herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Es fand eine große Party statt und die Fenster im unteren Teil des Hauses waren alle hell erleuchtet. Unweit des Hauses, versteckt hinter dem mächtigen Stamm einer Eiche flimmerte die Luft und eine Gestalt erschien. Leise, und nach Möglichkeit die Schatten ausnutzend, schlich sich diese Gestalt so nahe wie möglich an das Haus heran. Dann duckte sie sich hinter den Stamm des Baumes, der direkt neben dem Gebäude stand.

Rhea fluchte leise vor sich hin.

Das Haus war voller Menschen und auch hier, draußen im Garten tummelten sich vereinzelt Gestalten. Sie hätte sich keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt dafür aussuchen können, um noch einmal in Malfoy-Manor einzubrechen. Doch ihr blieb jetzt keine andere Wahl. Nun war sie hier, nun würde sie es auch zu Ende bringen. Und vielleicht war es nicht einmal schlecht, dass hier offenbar ein Empfang stattfand. So konnte man wenigstens sicher sein, dass der Hausherr genug mit seinen Gästen zu tun hatte und Rhea diesmal nicht stören würde, wenn sie in sein Arbeitszimmer einbrach.

Behände und so leise wie möglich schwang sich Rhea auf den Baum, kletterte wie ein Eichhörnchen an den Ästen empor, bis sie auf einer Höhe angekommen war, die etwa 1 ½ Meter über der Balkonbrüstung lag. Sie ließ sich Zeit, rechnete im Kopf die Entfernung aus und überlegte, wie viel Schwung sie brauchen würde. Sie kletterte ein wenig vom Haus weg, bis sie einen geeigneten Ast gefunden hatte. Sie ging in die Hocke, schnellte wie eine Feder hoch, sprang nach vorne und bekam den Ast zu fassen. Sie holte daran Schwung und schleuderte sich in Richtung des Balkons. Mit einem Vorwärtssalto in der Luft, der ihr noch zusätzlichen Auftrieb verlieh, landete Rhea sicher mit beiden Füßen auf dem Balkon. Zufrieden nickte sie. Zachary wäre begeistert gewesen.

Die Fenster zu Lucius' Arbeitszimmer waren geschlossen, der Raum dahinter dunkel.

Schnell überprüfte sie, ob die Verriegelung der Fenster auf magischem Weg geschehen war. Tatsächlich, auf dem Schloss lag ein Zauber. Dieser war jedoch kein Problem für Rhea, die ihren Zauberstab herausnahm und die Glastüren innerhalb von ein paar Augenblicken geöffnet hatte. Leise betrat sie das Zimmer, blieb ungefähr in der Mitte stehen. Diesmal hatte sie das Medaillon nicht, das ihr beim ersten Einbruch geholfen hatte, das Buch zu finden. Also, musste sie suchen.

Zuerst knackte sie das Geheimfach in Lucius' Schreibtisch.

Nichts.

Dann durchwühlte sie die beiden Schränke, die im Zimmer standen.

Wieder nichts.

Danach ging sie das gesamte Bücherregal durch. Vielleicht befand sich das Buch ja wieder am gleichen Platz, wie zuvor.

Nein. Fehlanzeige.

Sie spürte keinen Schutzzauber, der das Buch verbergen sollte.

Unschlüssig stand sie im Zimmer. Wenn sich das Buch nicht hier befand, musste sie wohl oder übel in den anderen Räumen danach suchen.

Rhea seufzte auf. Der Manor war riesengroß. Das ganze Gebäude abzusuchen würde unendlich viel Zeit kosten. Sie war so in ihre Grübelei vertieft, dass sie erst nach einer Weile bemerkte, dass ihre Fußsohlen seltsam kribbelten. Überrascht hob sie eine Augenbraue. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite. Das Kribbeln verschwand. Sie stellte sich wieder an die gleiche Stelle zurück. Das Kribbeln war sofort wieder da. Rhea räumte den Teppich zur Seite und unterzog die geheimnisvolle Stelle einer genaueren Untersuchung. Der Boden bestand aus auf Hochglanz poliertem Parkett. Es schien so, als wäre nirgendwo auch nur der allerkleinste Spalt zwischen den Holzbohlen. Doch nach einigem Hin und Her fand Rhea, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Ein winziges Astloch. Sie drückte dagegen und tatsächlich. Die Klappe zu einem Geheimfach, perfekt in den Boden eingelassen, öffnete sich vor ihr.

Und darin befand sich, sie hatte es schon vermutet, das gesuchte Ellarium.

Sie nahm das Buch heraus.

Das war der Beweis.

Der Informant hatte also Recht gehabt. Das Buch war die ganze Zeit über hier gewesen und Lucius hatte trotzdem seine grausamen Spielchen mit ihr getrieben. Für nichts und wieder nichts hatte sie sich von ihm demütigen lassen. Sie kochte vor Zorn.

Und genau in diesem Augenblick flammte wieder die Zimmerbeleuchtung auf und Lucius betrat das Zimmer.

„Oh, mit deinem Besuch heute hatte ich nicht gerechnet" bemerkte er charmant.

Mit einem Wutschrei warf sie das Buch nach ihm, doch er fing es geschickt auf.

„Na, na nicht so stürmisch meine Liebe".

Er ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und legte das Buch darauf. Dann wandte er sich wieder Rhea zu und sah sie mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht an.

Rhea hätte ihm am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt, so wütend war sie auf ihn.

„Du, du...hast es die ganze Zeit über gehabt. Und trotzdem hast du mich für deine Spielchen missbraucht"  rief sie aufgebracht.

„Und? Es hat dir doch gefallen, was ich mit dir gemacht habe, oder etwa nicht?" fragte er scheinheilig.

Das war eindeutig zuviel.

Mit einem Knurrlaut sprang Rhea vor und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Blitzschnell brachte sie wieder etwas Distanz zwischen sich und Lucius.

Die Ohrfeige riss seinen Kopf herum.

Das Lächeln, das gerade eben noch seinen Mund umspielt hatte, verschwand augenblicklich.

Seine Züge verhärteten sich und in seinen Augen lag eine so eisige Kälte, dass Rhea das Gefühl hatte, die Temperatur im Raum sei schlagartig um mindestens 20° gefallen.

„Niemand, ich wiederhole: _Niemand_ wagt es ungestraft, die Hand gegen mich zu erheben" sagte er gefährlich leise.

Rhea war viel zu aufgebracht, um die Gefahr zu spüren. Es war ihr ehrlicherweise auch egal, was jetzt passieren würde.

Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn gegen Lucius, aber der schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Expelliarmus" eine Handbewegung und er hatte Rhea den Zauberstab abgenommen, warf ihn achtlos in eine Ecke.

„Hattest du wirklich erwartet, etwas gegen mich unternehmen zu können, hm? Du solltest besser als jeder andere wissen, dass meine Kräfte deinen haushoch überlegen sind" erklärte er gönnerhaft.

Rhea bebte vor Zorn.

„Wir sind fertig miteinander" zischte sie ihn an. Es brachte ihr aber nur ein verhaltenes Lachen von ihm ein.

„Wir sind nicht fertig miteinander bevor _ich_ es dir sage" kam die spöttische Antwort.

„Ich sterbe lieber, als mich noch ein einziges Mal von dir berühren zu lassen" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen, als er Anstalten machte, auf sie zuzugehen.

Er blieb stehen und sein kalter Blick taxierte sie.

„Du willst sterben? Nun, nichts leichter als das". Lucius zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn gegen Rhea.

Sie wusste es, sie spürte es im gleichen Augenblick. Er stand im Begriff, den dritten und schlimmsten aller 3 unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen sie zu schleudern.

Doch anstatt Angst davor zu haben, wurde Rhea mit einem Mal seltsam ruhig. Sie stand aufrecht da, ihr Kinn war trotzig erhoben und sie blickte Lucius herausfordernd an. Sie hatte es Ernst gemeint. Sie wollte wirklich lieber sterben als noch länger sein Spielzeug zu sein. Und so stand sie einfach nur da und blickte dem Tod mit gleichgültiger Miene entgegen.

Lucius' Wut darüber, dass sie es gewagt hatte ihn zu schlagen, brannte immer noch in ihm. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sah, mit wie viel Gleichmut Rhea vor ihm stand, bereit, lieber ihr Leben zu verlieren, als sich noch einmal mit ihm einzulassen.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sammelte seine Kräfte. Dann holte er tief Luft.

„Avada Ke..." er brach mitten im Fluch ab.

Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Er wusste nicht genau was, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab, Rhea einfach umzubringen.

Was war es bloß? Empfand er vielleicht etwas für sie? Etwas, was über das pure Vergnügen hinausging, das es ihm bereitete, sie als sein ganz persönliches Spielzeug nach Gutdünken zu benutzen?

Er fand keine Antwort darauf. Er wusste nur genau, dass er nicht imstande war sie jetzt und auf der Stelle zu töten. Lucius ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Geh!" befahl er und machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung.

In Rhea, die die ganze Zeit über so unbeweglich wie eine Statue dagestanden hatte, kam Bewegung. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Dann flimmerte die Luft und sie verschwand, ohne auch nur noch ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

Lucius stand eine ganze Weile nur da und sein Blick ruhte auf der Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Er hatte die Party nur kurz verlassen um nach oben zu gehen und etwas aus seinem Arbeitszimmer zu holen. Auf dem Weg beschlich ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Genauso wie in der Nacht des Einbruchs, als er nicht hatte schlafen können. Und deshalb war er auch nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen, Rhea in seinem Arbeitszimmer vorzufinden, als er eintrat. Es schien fast so, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt. Nachdenklich blickte er auf das geöffnete Geheimfach im Fußboden. Rhea war wirklich gut, das musste man ihr lassen.

Noch niemals zuvor war es jemandem gelungen, das Geheimfach zu finden. Wie sie allerdings herausgefunden hatte, dass Lucius das Buch schon längst wieder besaß, das entzog sich seiner Kenntnis. Seine Wut verrauchte etwas, verschwand jedoch nicht völlig.

Normalerweise überlebte wirklich niemand den Versuch, Hand gegen ihn zu erheben. Und Rhea hatte es nicht nur versucht, sie hatte ihn tatsächlich hart geschlagen. Er strich sich kurz über seine immer noch schmerzende Wange. Um so verwunderlicher war es für ihn, dass er sie dafür nicht sofort umgebracht hatte. Nein, er hatte sie sogar gehen lassen, ohne ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Das sah ihm wirklich nicht ähnlich. Er scherte sich normalerweise einen Dreck um die Belange und Befindlichkeiten anderer. Doch Rhea, irgend etwas war anders mit ihr. Es hatte ihm großen Spaß gemacht, mit ihr zu spielen, zu versuchen ihren Willen zu brechen. Aber egal, was er mit ihr angestellt hatte, sie hatte sich ihm immer und immer wieder mit einer Willensstärke widersetzt, die ihn faszinierte.

Sie hatte offenbar keine Angst vor ihm. Noch nicht einmal, als er ihr Leben bedroht hatte. Ihre Wildheit, genau das war es, was er mochte.

Ein rasch errungener Sieg hatte leider immer einen schalen Nachgeschmack bei ihm hinterlassen. Aber Rhea, sie überraschte ihn immer wieder aufs neue. Und der Sex mit ihr...Lucius fühlte, wie ihn bereits der bloße Gedanke an sie erregte und das Blut in seinen Lenden zusammenströmen ließ. Am liebsten wäre er ihr jetzt sofort in ihre Wohnung gefolgt und hätte sich geholt, was er wollte. Doch das ging nicht. Er konnte die Party nicht einfach verlassen, schließlich war er der Gastgeber. Wenn er verschwand, würde das unangenehme Fragen nach sich ziehen. Zähneknirschend holte Lucius die Schriftrolle, wegen der er eigentlich nach oben gekommen war, aus seinem Schreibtisch und begab sich wieder nach unten.

Seine Laune war für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr besonders gut. Das einzige, was ihn das hohle Geplapper einiger Gäste überstehen ließ, war der Gedanke, dass er Rhea morgen früh sofort heimsuchen würde.

***************to be continued**********************

**_Was, es geht noch weiter? Oh ja, und wie es weitergeht. Ihr dürft gespannt sein...._**

**_Kapitel 9 folgt wiederum übermorgen._**

**_Wäre in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht ein kleines review drin?? *lieb guck*_**


	10. Kapitel 9 Konfrontationen

_Es geht dem Ende entgegen....._ _Doch vorher geschieht noch so einiges. Aber lest selbst:_ _Konfrontationen..............Kapitel 9_

***************************************************************************

Doch es kam natürlich alles ganz anders.

Lucius war am kommenden Morgen noch nicht einmal aufgestanden, als ein Eulenkurier eine dringende Nachricht von Fudge brachte. Lucius' Anwesenheit im Zaubereiministerium war unbedingt erforderlich und so machte sich Lucius, nachdem sein Wutanfall über die Verzögerung etwas abgeklungen war, auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Als er es endlich wieder verließ, war es früher Nachmittag. Lucius atmete kurz durch und apparierte dann direkt in Rheas Wohnung. Er erschien im hinteren Teil des Wohnzimmers. Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer sagten ihm, dass sich Rhea dort aufhalten musste. Also genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte. Zufrieden lächelnd ging er hinüber um sie zur Rede stellen, als er fast über einen Umzugskarton gestolpert wäre.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?" zischte er ungehalten und versetzte dem Karton einen Tritt.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich haue ab. Ich hab' genug von dir, genug von deinen Spielchen, genug von London" Rheas Stimme klang gereizt. Sein Auftauchen hier hatte sie nicht wirklich überrascht und denn sie hatte damit gerechnet. Und so fuhr sie fort, Kleidungsstücke in einen Koffer zu packen. Ihre Antwort reizte Lucius zum Lachen.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass du mir entkommen kannst kleine Rhea?" fragte er erheitert.

„Ja. Wir sind fertig miteinander. Ein für alle mal".

Lucius brach nun tatsächlich in Gelächter aus.

„Wirklich? Nun, da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher" erwiderte er, nachdem sein Heiterkeitsausbruch etwas abgeklungen war.

„Muss ich dich schon wieder daran erinnern? Du gehörst mir und du wirst schön hier bleiben. Weil _ich_ es so will".

„Nein!" das Wort kam mit Nachdruck.

„Ich könnte dich mit einem netten kleinen Fluch hier in deiner Wohnung gefangen setzen, weißt du?" sagte er ganz beiläufig und tat so, als betrachtete er interessiert seine Fingernägel.

Rhea schnaubte, fuhr aber fort zu packen.

„Ist mir egal. Ich verschwinde trotzdem" erwiderte sie.

Lucius Mundwinkel zuckten schon wieder amüsiert.

„Wozu machst du dir überhaupt die ganze Mühe? Du weißt doch genau, dass ich dich jederzeit und überall wiederfinden werde".

Zum ersten Mal hielt Rhea inne. Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht war ziemlich selbstbewusst.

„Wer weiß".

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie meinst du das? Es gibt keinen Ort auf dieser Welt, wo du dich vor mir verstecken kannst, soviel ist sicher".

Rhea antwortete nicht darauf. Aber ihr siegessicheres Lächeln gab Lucius zu Denken.

Seine Überlegenheit ihr gegenüber kam etwas ins Wanken.

Hatte sie tatsächlich einen Schlupfwinkel gefunden, in dem sie vor ihm sicher war? Sie vermittelte jedenfalls den Eindruck. Gut, es konnte auch nur ein wirklich guter Bluff von ihr sein. Oder gab es diesen Ort tatsächlich? Lucius kam etwas ins Grübeln. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass seine Behauptung vorhin etwas übertrieben gewesen war. Er hatte die Macht, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Er hatte bis jetzt immer alles erreicht, was er wollte. Er hatte jeden gefunden und wenn er sich noch so gut vor ihm versteckt hatte. Doch jede Regel hatte auch eine Ausnahme. Und diese Ausnahme konnte unter Umständen den Namen Rhea tragen. Lucius war mächtig, das wusste er genau. Er war mächtiger als viele andere, doch allmächtig war auch er nicht. Sie könnte ihm also tatsächlich durch die Finger schlüpfen, sofern ihre Behauptung nicht nur auf reinem Wunschdenken beruhte.

Er beschloss, es gar nicht erst darauf ankommen zu lassen. Darüber hinaus war er schließlich hergekommen um sich mit ihr zu vergnügen und dafür waren sie hier ja genau im richtigen Zimmer. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf sie zu, packte sie am Unterarm und zerrte sie zu sich.

„Du gehörst mir. Du gehörst mir bis zum Ende aller Tage. Ich will dich jetzt und ich werde mir nehmen was ich will" seine Stimme klang rau.

Er versuchte sie zu küssen doch Rhea entwand sich seinem Griff, wirbelte herum und versuchte zu fliehen.

Sie kam jedoch nur ein paar Schritte weit, dann hatte Lucius sie schon wieder eingefangen. Er drehte ihr die Arme auf den Rücken, hielt die Handgelenke mit einer Hand fest. Den anderen Arm legte er ihr um die Schultern und zog sie an sich. Sie stand, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, und versuchte vergeblich, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen. Was ihr allerdings nicht gelang.

„Lass mich sofort los!" tobte sie.

Lucius lachte, dann beugte er sich vor.

„Dummes kleines Ding. Du bist mein und das für immer" flüsterte er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr.

Ihren Körper an sich gedrückt zu spüren erregte ihn über alle Maßen. Er begann, ihren Hals zu küssen, während sie weiterhin versuchte, sich ihm zu entwinden. Rhea wollte Lucius gerade anschreien, da vernahm sie den Klang einer weiteren wohlbekannten Männerstimme.

„Lass sie sofort los" knurrte Jake. Zur Untermauerung seiner Forderung zog er einen Revolver aus dem Hosenbund und zielte auf Lucius.

Das knackende Geräusch, als er die Waffe entsicherte, zerriss die plötzlich eingetretene Stille.

Rhea fand ihre Sprache wieder.

„Oh nein Jake. Bitte, du musst sofort wieder gehen, du bist hier in großer Gefahr" flehte sie ihren Freund an.

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht einfach so wieder gehen Rhea. Nicht, solange du mir keine plausible Erklärung geliefert hast und nicht solange dieser weißhaarige Bastard hier ist" antwortete Jake und warf Lucius einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

Lucius lächelte nur. Er war diesem Muggel haushoch überlegen und das wusste er genau.

„Du solltest besser auf deine kleine Freundin hier hören. Sonst könnte ich mir überlegen, dir noch mal den Hals zuzudrücken" Lucius' Stimme klang mehr als spöttisch.

„Woher weißt du törichter Muggel eigentlich, dass ich heute hier bin, hm?" setzte Lucius, mit einem Mal neugierig geworden, noch hinzu.

Nun lachte Jake auf.

„Dreimal darfst du raten, wer Rhea den Tipp bezüglich des Buchs gegeben hat".

„WAS? Du hast mir den Brief geschickt? Wie hast du das alles herausgefunden?" Rhea war sehr überrascht.

„War nicht weiter schwer. Dein neuer Lover hier ist nicht gerade unbekannt in gewissen Kreisen und alles andere als unauffällig" antwortete Jake.

Rhea starrte ihn verständnislos an.

„Du meinst, du weißt wer Lucius ist?" fragte sie konsterniert.

„Oh ja Rhea. Ich weiß genau, wer er ist".

„Das bezweifle ich sehr" warf Lucius ein.

„Klappe halten. Und lass sie endlich los du Mistkerl, oder muss ich dir erst eine Kugel verpassen?" knurrte Jake zurück.

„Deine Drohungen kannst du dir sparen Muggel. Glaubst du wirklich, mich mit so einem lächerlichen Spielzeug-Revolver in Schach halten zu können?"

„Was geht es dich eigentlich an, was ich hier mit Rhea mache?" fragte Lucius und taxierte Jake.

Dann ließ er Rhea tatsächlich los und schubste sie ein wenig zur Seite. Nicht um Jakes Aufforderung nach zu kommen, sondern damit er sich ganz seinem Gegner widmen konnte.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen umspielte Lucius' Mund.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Der kleine Muggel hier ist eifersüchtig" holte Lucius zum ersten Schlag aus.

Jake zuckte tatsächlich leicht zusammen. Sofort flackerte es triumphierend in Lucius' Augen auf. Er hatte also Recht gehabt.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Ich will, dass du aus ihrem Leben verschwindest" knurrte Jake.

„Und wenn ich das nicht tue, was machst du dann. Hm?" gab Lucius zurück.

Rheas Blick flog von einem zum anderen.

„Nicht Jake, lass dich nicht auf seine Spielchen ein" rief sie ihm zu.

„Halt' dich da raus Rhea". Beide Männer sprachen den Satz fast gleichzeitig.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr sie die Stunden mit mir in ihrem Bett genossen hat. Wie sehr sie es immer wollte, wie laut sie darum flehte..." stichelte Lucius weiter.

Jake begann vor Wut zu zittern.

„Nicht wahr mein Schatz?" Lucius blickte kurz zu Rhea hinüber, dann heftete sich sein Blick wieder auf Jake.

Rhea hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten.

„Hör auf" zischte Jake leise.

Lucius' Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Warum? Es ist die reine Wahrheit. Es ist immer wieder die reinste Freude sich diese kleine Wildkatze hier gefügig zu machen. Kennst du das nicht auch? Oder war sie bei dir anders? Wie schade. Nun jetzt jedenfalls, gehört sie mir".

„HÖR AUF!!!" schrie Jake aufgebracht.

„Tja, hätte Rhea eine Wahl, die sie natürlich nicht hat, dann würde sie sich bestimmt nur für mich entscheiden. Denn ich bin ja wohl unzweifelhaft der bessere Mann von uns beiden. Nur ich kann ihr genau das geben, was sie braucht. Dazu wirst du niemals in der Lage sein, du wertloser schwacher kleiner Muggel".

Lucius' letzte Bemerkung brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Jake verlor die Kontrolle über sich.

Ein Schuss krachte. Im gleichen Augenblick vollführte Lucius eine Handbewegung, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.

Ungläubig starrte Jake sein Gegenüber an. Lucius war unversehrt, obwohl die Kugel ihr Ziel nicht hätte verfehlen dürfen, denn Jake war ein ausgezeichneter Schütze. Er hatte genau auf Lucius' Herz gezielt und da hätte die Kugel auch einschlagen müssen. Wenn alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen wäre.

„Das war schon alles?" fragte Lucius, dann hob er eine Hand.

„Expelliarmus". Der Zauber funktionierte offensichtlich auch bei Muggel-Schusswaffen, denn der Revolver wurde Jake aus der Hand gerissen und flog im hohen Bogen durch das geöffnete Fenster, wo die Waffe mit einem Platschen in den Fluten der Themse verschwand.

„Und jetzt Muggel? Was gedenkst du jetzt..." weiter kam Lucius nicht.

Ein verhaltener Schmerzenslaut ließ ihn verstummen und er wirbelte zu Rhea herum. Nur um zu sehen, dass sie sich eine Hand fest gegen die Brust presste. Das weiße T-Shirt, das sie trug, färbte sich langsam aber stetig rot und Rhea knickten die Beine ein. Lucius fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Vorsichtig, aber mit Nachdruck, nahm er ihre Hand von der Wunde. Die Kugel hatte sie ganz knapp oberhalb ihres linken Busens getroffen. Ihr Atem kam rasselnd und Lucius vermutete, dass die Kugel ihre Lunge durchschlagen hatte und diese sich jetzt mit Blut füllte. Aus der Blutmenge, die aus der Wunde herausströmte schloss er, dass auch noch eine Arterie zerfetzt worden war. Rhea war tödlich verletzt. Der Schuss, der eigentlich sein Leben hätte beenden sollen, hatte sie getroffen.

„Oh nein..." flüsterte Lucius leise.

Fassungslos starrte Jake auf die Szenerie vor ihm. Erst allmählich begriff sein Verstand, was passiert war, und die Erkenntnis warf ihn fast um. Er hatte Rhea getroffen.

Rhea, die jetzt in den Armen von Lucius lag und deren Blut ihre Kleidung durchtränkte.

„Tu doch was! Du bist schließlich ein Zauberer. Tu was. Mach sie wieder gesund" schrie Jake Lucius aufgebracht an.

Lucius wandte den Kopf und warf Jake einen eisigen Blick zu. Dass dieser Muggel offenbar wusste, dass er zaubern konnte, war im Moment erst einmal egal. Rhea hatte Vorrang.

Nur leider war selbst Lucius nicht imstande, noch viel für sie zu tun. Er wäre es gerne gewesen, doch Lucius war nicht Gott.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann niemanden wieder zurück ins Leben holen, der so nah am Übergang steht wie Rhea" gab Lucius zu.

„Aber, aber, aber...nein du musst etwas tun" stammelte Jake, doch Lucius ignorierte ihn. Er hatte sich wieder Rhea zugewandt und wischte den dünnen Streifen Blut weg, der an ihrem Kinn hinuntertropfte.

„Du nutzloser Mistkerl von einem Zauberer. Erst drängst du dich zwischen mich und Rhea und jetzt weigerst du dich auch noch, ihr zu helfen? Und das alles, nur weil du sie nicht hergeben willst?" Jake redete sich in Rage.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich.

„Rede keinen Blödsinn. Wenn ich ihr helfen könnte, würde ich es tun" schnappte er zornig.

Trotz seiner Sorge um Rhea, die Dummheit dieses Muggels machte Lucius wütend.

„Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass _du_ es warst, der geschossen hat".

„Aber ich wollte doch nicht Rhea erschießen. DICH, dich wollte ich umbringen. Und wenn du die Kugel mit deiner Hexerei nicht abgelenkt hättest, wäre Rhea jetzt nicht verletzt. _Du_ ganz allein du bist Schuld an allem" schrie Jake Lucius an.

Lucius riss der Geduldsfaden.

Er hätte sich dieses Muggels schon viel früher entledigt, wenn er sich nicht um Rhea hätte kümmern müssen. Doch jetzt war Jake einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Niemand beleidigte einen Lucius Malfoy ungestraft.

Ohne Rhea loszulassen, zog Lucius mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab hervor und sammelte seine Kräfte.

„Avada Kedavra". Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs genau auf Jake zu. Bevor dieser wusste wie ihm geschah, sackte sein lebloser Körper auch schon in sich zusammen.

*******************to be continued*****************************

**_Ähm ja, nicht schimpfen, dass ich hier aufgehört habe. Aber sonst wäre das Kapitel zu lang  geworden._**

**_Keine Angst, es geht noch weiter und es werden noch ein paar merkwürdige Dinge geschehen._**

**_Freut euch schon auf Kapitel 10._**


	11. Kapitel 10 Showdown

**_OK, gleich vorneweg.... das ist das finale Kapitel._**

**_Hiermit endet meine Story._**

**_Aber zuerst entführe ich euch noch ein letztes Mal in meine kleine Fantasywelt._**

**_Und los geht's:_**

****

**_Showdown.................Kapitel 10_**

**_*********************************************************************************************_**

Rhea nahm von alldem nur noch Schemen wahr. Sie spürte ihre Beine nicht mehr und eine eisige Kälte kroch in ihren Gliedern empor. Ihr Atem kam flach und stoßweise und sie bekam nie ausreichend Luft. Es fühlte sich an, als versuchte man unter Wasser zu atmen. Außer einem Brennen im Brustkorb fühlte sie jedoch keinen Schmerz. Der Schock hatte ihr Schmerzempfinden wohl ausgeschaltet.

Doch da erinnerte sie sich an eine Geschichte, die sie einmal gelesen hatte.

Nach einer Schlacht hatte ein Soldat nach seinem Kamerad gesucht. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte stockte ihm der Atem. Sein Kamerad hatte schwerste Verwundungen, es war offensichtlich, dass er im Sterben lag. Er ging zu ihm, unfähig etwas für seinen Freund zu tun. Doch der Todgeweihte lächelte ihn nur an und meinte, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen, denn er fühle keinen Schmerz. Wunden, die tödlich sind, verursachen keine Schmerzen. Ihre Gedanken blieben an dieser Stelle hängen. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste es instinktiv. Die Schusswunde war tödlich, sie würde sterben.

Und ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und ihr Blick wurde wieder klarer.

Sie sah ein vertrautes Gesicht über sich schweben. Ein vertrautes Gesicht, das allerdings von langen weißblonden Strähnen umrahmt wurde.

Sie runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn, als wäre sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wer auf sie hinunterblickte.

„Lucius" krächzte sie leise.

Er sah sie an und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh Rhea, jetzt hast du tatsächlich einen Ort gefunden, an den ich dir nicht folgen kann" flüsterte er und echtes Bedauern lang in seiner Stimme. Und dann tat Lucius etwas, was er noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte. Vielleicht war es nur reine Sentimentalität, vielleicht meinte er es in diesem Augenblick auch tatsächlich ehrlich.

„Vergib mir" bat er Rhea leise.

Sie rang mittlerweile nach Atem wie eine Ertrinkende. Viel Zeit blieb ihr wirklich nicht mehr. Bei seinen Worten glätteten sich die Falten auf ihrer Stirn wieder und sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Mehrfach setzte sie zum Sprechen an, doch kein Wort drang über ihre Lippen, nur ein gepresstes Krächzen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, dann richtete sich ihr Blick wieder auf Lucius. Liebe und Sehnsucht lagen darin. Ihre Augen wurden feucht und Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Dann nickte sie so unmerklich, dass Lucius sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie sich tatsächlich bewegt hatte.

„Rhea?" fragte er.

Er spürte deutlich, wie ihre Lebensenergie immer weiter schwand.

Wieder setzte sie zum Sprechen an. Sie mühte sich ab, sie wollte ihm unbedingt noch etwas sagen, bevor es zu spät war. Lucius beugte sich ganz nah über sie.

„Khh...khh...küss...mmh..mich..noch...........eih..ein.letztes....Mal..........".

Ihre Worte waren nicht mehr als ein fast unhörbares tonloses Flüstern, doch er hatte sie genau verstanden.

Lucius schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Dann neigte er den Kopf und küsste sie so sanft wie er nur konnte. Die Zeit schien für einen Augenblick still zu stehen. Lucius hätte in diesem Moment viel darum gegeben, sich nie wieder von Rheas weichen Lippen trennen zu müssen. Er staunte, denn sogar im Todeskampf fand sie noch die Kraft, seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Doch dann war der Moment auch schon vorüber und die Uhr lief erbarmungslos weiter.

Lucius spürte ein letztes Aufbegehren.

Als er seinen Mund von Rhea löste war kein Leben mehr in ihr.

Sie war von ihm gegangen.

Für immer.

Am Ende hatte sie es also doch noch geschafft, ihm zu entkommen.

Lucius betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren noch geöffnet, blickten jetzt aber starr durch ihn hindurch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hingegen war gelöst und friedlich. Er legte eine Hand über ihre Augen, schloss sanft die Lider.

Und dann, in einem Anfall von Gefühlsduselei, hob er Rhea hoch, trug sie zum Bett hinüber und legte sie darauf nieder.

Noch ein letztes Mal ließ er seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper wandern.

„Zu schade" sagte er leise, dann wandte er sich zum gehen.

Als er gerade das Schlafzimmer verlassen wollte, fiel ihm etwas in einem offenen Umzugskarton ins Auge. Er wollte schon weitergehen, doch dann siegte seine Neugier. Im Karton lagen Dutzende von Fotos. Er nahm das zuoberst liegende heraus und betrachtete es.

Es war ein typischer Urlaubsschnappschuss. Das Foto zeigte eine glücklich lachende Rhea, die freudestrahlend in den Armen eines Mannes lag. Hinter dem Paar konnte man den Eifelturm erkennen. Das Foto war offenbar schon einige Jahre alt, denn Rhea war darauf noch sehr jung. Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Mann auf dem Foto hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit diesem impertinenten Muggel hier. Er warf einen Blick auf Jakes Leiche, dann sah er wieder auf das Foto.

Nein, es war nicht der selbe Mann, obwohl Frisur, Haar- und Augenfarbe fast identisch waren. Aber dieser Mann auf dem Foto hatte eine ganz andere Ausstrahlung, eine ganz andere Persönlichkeit. Etwas Geheimnisvolles ging von ihm aus. Das konnte man von diesem toten Muggel hier nicht behaupten, dachte Lucius verächtlich, als er nochmals zu Jakes Leichnam hinüberblickte.

Dann warf er das Foto zurück in den Karton und apparierte zurück nach Malfoy Manor.

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und Lucius saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer in einem bequemen Sessel, ein Glas mit Whiskey in der Hand. Eine leicht melancholische Stimmung hatte ihn ergriffen.

Er ließ die Geschehnisse des Tages noch einmal Revue passieren. Er bedauerte Rheas Tod. Doch nicht aus echter Zuneigung zu ihr sondern aus Bedauern darüber, dass er jetzt nicht mehr mit ihr spielen und sie sich nehmen konnte, wann immer er es wollte.

Ein leichter Windstoß wehte von den geöffneten Fensterflügeln her und strich durch seine langen Haare. Das Gefühl war angenehm und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Doch plötzlich fühlte er die kalte Berührung einer scharfen Klinge an seiner Kehle und das Lächeln erstarb.

„Guten Abend" erklang eine dunkle Männerstimme. Lucius konnte ihn nicht sehen, denn der Angreifer stand schräg hinter ihm und somit außerhalb seines Gesichtsfelds.

„Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie hier?" fragte Lucius, keineswegs ängstlich. Er war leicht besorgt, doch wirklich bedroht fühlte er sich nicht.

Noch nicht.

Lucius spürte nur, dass er Mann sich bewegte, seine Schritte waren absolut unhörbar.

Der Angreifer trat vor ihn und blickte auf Lucius hinunter.

Das Schwert, dessen Spitze immer noch leicht gegen Lucius' Kehle drückte, lag sicher in seiner Hand. Lucius kam der Gedanke, dass es schon ein wenig seltsam war, dieser Tage mit einem Säbel herumzulaufen. Vor allem, wenn man vorhatte, in fremde Häuser einzusteigen. Der Mann hatte Lucius' Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet.

„Nehmen Sie das Schwert weg. Es beeindruckt mich überhaupt nicht, damit bedroht zu werden" bemerkte Lucius.

Nun lächelte der Mann leicht.

Die etwa 2 Fuß lange Klinge aus schimmerndem Damaszener-Stahl blieb an Ort und Stelle.

„Das sollte es aber". Die Worte wurden leise gesprochen, doch Lucius hatte das Gefühl als hallten sie in seinen Ohren wieder.

Er unterzog den Eindringling einer genaueren Begutachtung. Seine Augen verengten sich kurz, als ihm aufging, dass der Mann ihm vage bekannt vorkam.

Richtig, es war der selbe Mann wie auf dem Foto, das Lucius in Rheas Wohnung gefunden hatte. Was Lucius jedoch ein wenig überraschte war der Umstand, dass ebendieser Mann anscheinend seither nicht einen Tag gealtert zu sein schien. Lucius schätzte, dass das Foto etwa 10 Jahre alt gewesen sein musste, weil Rhea darauf so jung und offensichtlich noch ein Teenager war.

Jeder Mensch, selbst ein Zauberer, würde sich im Lauf von 10 Jahren optisch verändern, auch wenn es nur unwesentlich wäre. Doch dieser Mann sah noch genauso aus wie auf dem alten Foto, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Der Mann betrachtete Lucius nun seinerseits genauer. Er legte leicht den Kopf schief und eine Augenbraue wurde nach oben gezogen.

„Sie sehen Asmodeus Malfoy erstaunlich ähnlich, wissen Sie das? Sie könnten sein Bild beinahe als Rasierspiegel verwenden" sagte er und Lucius zuckte überrascht zusammen.

Woher zum Teufel wusste dieser Mann so genau, wie Asmodeus Malfoy aussah? Er war Lucius' Vorfahr und es existierte nur noch ein einziges Bild von ihm, das jedoch an einem geheimen Ort tief im Innern der Gewölbe unterhalb des Manors aufbewahrt wurde. Außenstehende konnten keinen Blick darauf werfen, denn der Ort war nur den engsten Familienmitgliedern bekannt und darüber hinaus auch noch durch eine magische Barriere geschützt.

„Woher wissen Sie, wie Asmodeus Malfoy aussieht?" fragte Lucius, nun doch etwas unsicher geworden, zurück.

Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde etwas breiter. Er entblößte dabei leicht seine Zähne und das gab ihm einen ziemlich furchteinflößenden Ausdruck.

„Wir waren mal gute Freunde, haben zusammen allerlei Dinge erlebt. Doch dann verlor Asmodeus leider irgendwann seinen Kopf" bemerkte der Fremde.

Lucius konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Unmöglich" war alles was er sagte.

Und es war auch wirklich völlig unmöglich, dass Asmodeus und dieser Fremde hier Freunde gewesen sein sollten, denn Asmodeus hatte etwa zur Zeit von Salazar Slytherin gelebt und das war immerhin schon fast 1000 Jahre her.

„Nein, nicht unmöglich. Ich kannte Asmodeus gut. Er war ein wilder Geselle. Leider mit etwas absonderlichen Vorlieben. Sein Tod kam nicht überraschend für mich. Ich weiß, wie es passiert ist, es war nicht weiter dramatisch. Aber in den Chroniken steht natürlich etwas anderes. Da wurde er auf höchst mysteriöse Art und Weise getötet. Seine Einzelteile fand man weit verstreut und an ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Orten".

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Fremde hier sprach über Dinge, die er nicht wissen konnte. Die Familienchronik der Malfoys war ein ziemlich gut gehütetes Geheimnis.

Lucius Augen flackerten.

„Ich frage Sie jetzt nur noch ein einziges Mal: wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?" knurrte er leise.

Diesmal schien der Fremde beeindruckt zu sein. Oder er ließ sich ganz einfach endlich dazu herab, Lucius' Frage zu beantworten.

„Mein Name ist Zachary Blaine" erwiderte er schlicht.

„Und? Sollte mir dieser Name irgend etwas sagen?" fragte Lucius hochnäsig und ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er seinen Gegner nicht als ebenbürtig ansah.

Zachary antwortete nicht gleich. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Ich sehe schon, du siehst Asmodeus nicht nur ähnlich, sondern hast auch fast die gleichen schlechten Angewohnheiten. Wie zum Beispiel deine Selbstüberschätzung. Und offenbar teilst du auch einige von Asmodeus' Vorlieben. Er vergnügte sich auch immer gern auf Kosten anderer und ohne Rücksicht auf deren Leben".

Lucius' Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich bei diesen Worten. Es machte ihn wütend, dass dieser Kerl offenbar keinerlei Respekt vor ihm zu haben schien und ihn jetzt auch noch unziemlich kumpelhaft anredete.

„Ich schätze es überhaupt nicht, wenn man mir nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringt" bemerkte Lucius.

„Respekt muss man sich verdienen" antwortete Zachary, nicht die Spur beeindruckt.

Lucius schnaubte abfällig.

„Schluss mit dem Wortgefecht. Es langweilt mich" sagte Zachary und Lucius entging die gewisse Schärfe in Zacharys Stimme nicht.

„Mich auch" entgegnete er.

„Gut. Dann steh auf und knie dich nieder" befahl Zachary.

Lucius lachte kurz auf.

„Wohl kaum" erwiderte er.

Aber dann zog er scharf die Luft ein, denn Zachary verstärkte für einen kurzen Moment den Druck der Klinge. Die Schneide ritzte die Haut an Lucius' Kehle und sofort quoll Blut aus dem Einschnitt hervor.

„Du solltest lieber tun was ich sage. Es sei denn du legst Wert auf noch ein paar weitere Schrammen in einer makellosen Alabasterhaut."

Lucius rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Zachary seufzte auf.

Dann schlug er so blitzschnell zu wie eine Viper. Die Schwertklinge blitzte im Licht auf, dann schnitt sie in Lucius' Oberarm. Noch bevor er Zeit hatte, einen Schmerzenslaut auszustoßen, hatte sich die Klinge auch noch in seine linke Schulter gebohrt. Blut durchtränkte den Stoff seines Hemds und er biss schmerzgepeinigt die Zähne zusammen.

Die Schwertspitze wurde wieder zurück an Lucius' Kehle gelegt.

„Brauchst du noch eine weitere Lektion, oder tust du jetzt was ich verlangt habe?" fragte Zachary ungerührt.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Resigniert beschloss er, sich erst einmal kooperativ zu verhalten. Langsam stand er aus seinem Sessel auf, trat einen Schritt vor.

Zähneknirschend ließ er sich auf seine Knie sinken.

Äußerlich gab er sich den Anschein als hätte er kapituliert, doch innerlich loderte heißer Zorn in ihm.

Man demütigte einen Malfoy nicht ungestraft. Oh, er würde es diesem schwertschwingenden Wichtigtuer tausendfach heimzahlen, dachte Lucius grimmig.

Die ganze Zeit über ließ Zachary ihn nicht aus den Augen, hielt ihn weiterhin mit dem Schwert in Schach.

Lucius blickte zu ihm hoch, äußerst missmutig über die demütigende Haltung, die er hatte einnehmen müssen.

„Was soll das alles?" fragte er und konnte eine gewisse Schärfe in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

In Zacharys Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf.

Lucius stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich mit einem Mal die komplette Aura verändert hatte, die diesen Fremden umgab.

Etwas unglaublich Machtvolles war plötzlich an ihm, etwas Uraltes. Lucius hatte noch niemals zuvor bei irgend jemandem eine solch tödliche Macht gespürt und das Wissen ließ ihn frösteln. Es verging ein langer Augenblick, doch dann antwortete Zachary.

„Du hast einen Kuss gestohlen, der nicht für dich bestimmt war. Und dafür wirst du jetzt den Preis bezahlen...."

The End 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Anmerkung:_**

**_Asmodeus ist ein Name aus dem hebräischen Sprachraum. Er bedeutet Teufel der Sinnlichkeit und des Luxus._**

****

**_Danksagung:_**

**_Mein Dank gilt Joane K. Rowling, ohne deren Potter-Universum diese Story nicht existieren würde._**

**_Und natürlich Jason Isaacs, der mich immer wieder zu wirklich erstaunlichen Geschichten inspiriert. Aufmerksamen Lesern mag aufgefallen sein, dass Jason in der vorliegenden Story gleich 3-fach vorkommt._**

**_Jake ist angelehnt an den privaten Jason._**

**_Zachary Blaine dürfte jedem als Unsterblicher aus der Serie ‚Highlander' (Episode: The Lady and the Tiger) bekannt sein._**

**_Und über Lucius Malfoy muss ich hier ja wohl nichts schreiben, das erklärt sich von selbst._**

**_***********************************************************************************************************************_**

**_Und jetzt noch ein letztes Wort._**

**_Man möge mir bitte verzeihen, dass ich Rhea habe sterben lassen. Aber die Story mit einem „and they lived happily ever after…" enden zu lassen, hätte nach alldem, was Lucius Rhea angetan hat, einfach nicht so richtig gepasst und den Tenor der kompletten Story versaut. Also bin ich lieber diesen Weg gegangen und habe sie sterben lassen. Frei nach dem Motto: eine gute Geschichte braucht nicht unbedingt ein Happy End._**

**_Davon mal abgesehen, dass dies noch nicht wirklich  das Ende ist *zwinker*._**

****

**_Ja, die Story hat eine Fortsetzung. Ich würde euch doch nicht wirklich  mit so einem Cliffhanger-Ende zurücklassen. *fg*_**

****

**_Teil 2 meiner ganz persönlichen Lucius-Saga trägt den Titel: _****_PAIN IS SO CLOSE TO PLEASURE_****_....................._**

**_Die Fortsetzung ist bereits Complete und definitiv sofort Rating ‚R', weil noch erheblich härter als die vorliegende Story. Lucius hat so einiges getan, wofür er büßen sollte. Und Zachary Blaine  ist ein Gegner, mit dem auch ein mächtiger Magier wie Mister Malfoy rechnen muss. Aber halt, ich will nicht zuviel vorab verraten._**

**_Ich werde das erste Kapitel in ein paar Tagen online stellen. (Sofern fanfiction.net nicht wieder mal rumspinnt, so  wie in den letzten paar Tagen)._**

**_Und natürlich würde ich mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir auch bei meiner zweiten Lucius-Story so treue Leser bleiben würdet, wie ihr es bei dieser hier wart. Danke noch mal an alle, die dem Hochladen der Kapitel immer mit so viel Spannung entgegengefiebert und mir ihre Begeisterung für die Geschichte mittels toller reviews vermittelt haben. Neugierig wie ich nun mal bin, würde mich jetzt zum Abschluss der ersten Geschichte doch mal interessieren, wie ihr die Story im Ganzen so fandet. Denn, ohne (konstruktive) Kritik und Lob (falls angebracht)  ist jeder Schreiberling irgendwie aufgeschmissen. Also lasst mich bitte nicht hängen....*zwinker*_**

**_Ich sage jetzt schon mal  Thanx and hugs._**

****

**_Ein sehr glücklicher Autor namens Tashgan sagt tschüss.... bis zur nächsten Geschichte....._**


End file.
